From Ancient Grudge
by Tithen Min
Summary: An incident in the woods changes things in the friendship of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas and they must work to make it right. First fic, be kind! Slightly AU, no ring! *COMPLETE!!*
1. Default Chapter

Title: From Ancient Grudge.

Author: Tithen Min

Rating: PG-13 (implied rape and incest)

Feedback: If ya like!!

Disclaimer: Mine?? I think not! All recognisable characters and places are property of J.R.R. Tolkein.

Summery: An incident in the woods changes things in the friendship between Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas and they must work to make it right again.

****

Dedicated to KayteUnfading for her endless patience and support and my thanks for editing this for me!! She is an incredible ego booster! Cheers Kayte! ;) 

****

CHAPTER 1

Legolas couldn't help the cry of pain that was torn from him as he hit the ground hard after being thrown across the clearing by a warg. He feared more for Aragorn and Gimli's safety than for his own as he tried to catch sight of them from where he had landed. 

Orcs and wargs stalked the clearing and he couldn't see his companions, but his concern was pushed to the back of his mind as the warg advanced on him again, glaring with it's yellow eyes and baring it's teeth, trying to intimidate the warrior. The Elf knew better than to make any sudden moves now. Having led patrols through Southern Mirkwood many times, he had been in contact with the likes of these creatures before--but these were very different, intelligent.

They were from Isengard.

His weapons had been ripped from him some time ago and he had many wounds from trying to fend off the orcs and wargs unarmed. Orcs had a deep-seated hatred for Elves, coming from the mutilated forefathers of the race, and they concentrated on the Elf more than the other two, making sure to rid him of his weapons. 

He slowly rose to his feet and tried to back away from the warg, but a growl from behind him told him he was trapped. A movement to the far side of the clearing caught his attention as Gimli used his axe to hew the head off another foul beast.

The momentary distraction cost him as one of the wargs took advantage of his divided attention and lunged at him, sinking it's fangs deep into his left shoulder. As Gimli turned to tell Legolas how many he had felled, he was met with the sight of the archer dropping to his knees under the weight of the creature attacking him. Three other wargs were closing in around him and Gimli suddenly realised the Elf had no weapons. 

"Aragorn!" he yelled across the clearing to his Human companion, "We must help Legolas!" He began running across the camp towards his Elven friend, killing many of the dark creatures on the way. Aragorn looked up and his face paled as he caught sight of what was happening. 

"Legolas!" He cried and flung his dagger across the clearing, killing the warg that was mauling Legolas' shoulder. It fell to the ground, it's own weight tearing it's fangs free of the Elf's shoulder as it went and Legolas cried out in pain.

Gimli was engaging one of the last three and Aragorn stepped in front of another, his sword ready. He killed it just as the last beast pounced at Legolas, who dropped back and used his legs and the warg's momentum to flip it over him and into a tree behind. It's head hit the tree and the neck snapped from the force of the impact. Without bothering to watch the last foul creature hit the ground, Aragorn and Gimli rushed to the side of their Elven friend, who hadn't risen.

****

Reviews are always welcomed, but no flames please!! My ego is very fragile!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

****

CHAPTER 2

Aragorn leaned over him, concern evident in his eyes. The Elf prince's breathing was heavy and uneven and his eyes were closed tightly to try and block out the pain. The wound at his shoulder was bleeding heavily and he had a set of gouges down his chest from the warg's claws. Several other wounds decorated his arms and face. 

"Legolas?" The Elf's grey eyes opened and he smiled slightly. 

"I am well, Aragorn." He pushed himself to his feet, but blood loss had made him lightheaded and he swayed dangerously. Aragorn caught him and lowered him back to the ground. 

"Are all Elves so stubborn?" Gimli growled, watching the grimace that crossed Legolas' face as his shoulder protested to being moved. 

Legolas gave a quiet chuckle, "Are all dwarves so noisy? I barely slept last night for your snoring!" he countered, leaning back against a tree. 

Aragorn pulled some healing herbs and bandages from his pack and moved back to his friend. "I 

need to see your shoulder, my friend. Remove your tunic, let me see." 

Legolas glared at the Human. "I am well, Aragorn. It is but a scratch." Aragorn raised an eyebrow and gave Legolas' shoulder a rough poke with his finger. The Elf yelped in pain and surprise and clutched his shoulder. 

"It is more than a mere scratch, Legolas."

Legolas growled irritably. "You will kill me yet, son of Arathorn."

Aragorn laughed. "I'm doing this for my own benefit as well as yours, you know. What would King Thranduil say if I brought his son home wounded and delirious…_again_?" 

"The last time was different." Legolas grumbled, "I didn't know spider venom worked so quickly." 

Aragorn chuckled and began cleansing the various wounds, ignoring Legolas' grimace. "Neither did I. I didn't even know what was wrong with you until I found that bite mark on your neck--_two days _after the attack!" 

"It slipped my mind?" Legolas said, a look of feigned innocence on his face. 

Neither had noticed Gimli's sudden silence until Aragorn glanced his way and noticed the strange expression on his face. "Gimli?" 

The Dwarf looked up, fixing his flashing dark eyes on Legolas. "Your father is the King of Mirkwood?" 

Legolas was taken aback by the amount of hatred and anger in his friend's tone. "He is. What troubles you, my friend?" Gimli looked about to strike the Elf, but held himself back. 

"You are no friend of mine." he growled quietly before turning on his heel and stomping from the camp. 

Legolas watched him go, stunned incomprehension on his face. He turned to Aragorn who, for his part, looked just as shocked. Legolas jumped to his feet to go after the Dwarf, but the sudden move made his head spin and he dropped back to his knees, pain lancing through his shoulder and chest as black spots danced before his eyes. 

Aragorn was at his side in seconds. "Peace, mellon-nìn." he whispered, "Come. I must treat the rest of your wounds." He eased Legolas back against the tree. 

"But--"

"He will return." Aragorn said, glancing pointedly at the Dwarf's cloak and bedroll, still on the far side of the camp. "Then we can find out what plagues him." The Elf prince nodded reluctantly and sat back, allowing the Ranger to bind his wounds. 

Aragorn reached for bandages to bind a deep gash on Legolas' right forearm when he looked more closely at the wound. The flesh around it was inflamed and hot, suggesting poisoning. 

"Legolas, I think this is…Legolas?" he looked up at his friend. 

The Elf looked to be asleep, but what startled Aragorn was that his eyes were closed. Elves never slept with their eyes closed and he had fallen asleep far too quickly. "Legolas? Legolas!" 

****

Uh oh…cliffie! I'm sorry!!

Review replies::

Cheysuli - Here's more for ya!! Thanx for the review…my first one *ever*! And I love your fics as well! I'm honoured!!

KayteUnfading - OMG!! You edited my fic and you're reading it as well?! I'm surprised you're not sick of it by now…but I'm not complaining!! Thanx for putting up with me and reviewing as well!! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 3

Aragorn shook the prince's good shoulder, but the Elf had slipped into unconsciousness and would not return easily. Aragorn laid him on the ground and put a hand to Legolas' forehead. He was burning up.

"Oh no…" Aragorn reached for a water skin and soaked a piece of cloth, laying it across Legolas' forehead. The Elf had begun shaking violently and Aragorn ripped off his cloak and laid it over his friend. "Where's a Dwarf when you need one?" He growled. He needed to find some athelas but he didn't want to leave Legolas alone, especially with wargs about.

The Dwarf returned to camp several hours later, somewhat calmer than when he had left. Aragorn sprang to his feet and went to meet him. "Where have you been?" he hissed angrily, "Never mind, it's not important. I need to find some athelas. Stay with him." Then he turned and was gone. 

Gimli hadn't had a chance to speak and he stood for a moment, staring at the spot where the Human had stood just a moment before. He wondered what he meant by 'stay with him'. A whimper drew his attention to the far side of the small fire, where Legolas lay on the ground, shaking. He drew near and could tell something wasn't right. The Elf's face was too pale and his eyes were closed. He saw the inflamed wound on the archer's arm and dropped to his knees. 

Poison. 

Much as he wanted to turn his back and leave the prince to his misery, his heart couldn't ignore the friendship he had built with the Elf. He also remembered all too well how Legolas had come to bear that wound.

**Flashback**

A warg had Gimli cornered against a tree and the orc crawled off it's back, unsheathing a wicked blade. The warg lunged forward and Gimli swung his axe, trying to keep the beast at bay. The orc moved forward to drive it's blade into him when a blur of green and gold slammed into it and knocked it flying.

***

Gimli realised now just what his friend had done for him, now he knew Legolas had been unarmed at the time. Guilt seared through him and he shifted the Elf so that his head was cradled against Gimli's chest. 

Aragorn returned to find them like this. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, moving to the fire and putting a pot of water over it and crushing some athelas leaves into it. He glanced up at Gimli. "What ails you, my friend?" he asked quietly, "Why did you leave?" 

Gimli looked away, uncomfortable. "I…" Aragorn looked at him expectantly and he continued, "My father told me stories of how the King of Mirkwood locked both my father and his companions in the dungeon just because they were _Dwarves_. My family's hatred for the King of Elves is well-founded…I didn't know he was the Prince!" He burst out, anger just below the surface. 

Aragorn shook his head. "Legolas and his father don't get along. He disagrees with his father's ideas and hates his title. He prefers to be known only as Captain of the Mirkwood guard. Very few outside his father's kingdom know he is the prince." 

Gimli growled, glancing down at the wounded warrior cradled against him. "That doesn't change the fact that he is the descendant of our enemy, the fact that he was there and didn't help--" 

"He wasn't there." Aragorn cut in, "He had been badly wounded leading a contingent to the Black Towers of Dol Guldur. He was brought to Lord Elrond in Rivendell and I helped treat him. He wasn't fit to return until a long time after your father's escape." 

There was a pause. "He wasn't there?" Aragorn shook his head and Gimli looked down again at the Elf, who had begun twitching, plagued by fevered nightmares. The Dwarf began stroking Legolas' hair gently. 

"Peace, my friend." He murmured, "You are safe now."

Aragorn applied the crushed athelas leaves to Legolas' arm and the Elf flinched violently, drawing away and curling protectively around his wounded limb. Aragorn's brow furrowed in concern. 

"There is only one poison I know of that can cause such a reaction." he growled, "I can't treat this."

****

-

-

I did it again, didn't I?? Shoot! I promise I'll have more up soon, the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get!! Hint hint….

Review Replies::

Cheysuli: I love your fics! I think they're wonderful! Hope you like the way the story's gonna go! I'm sure Legolas will be just fine! ;)

Eleclyn Starmaker: I'm so glad you're enjoying it!! I really like "epidemic". You should write more!! (Hint? Me? Never…) My writing style's like Kayte's?! That's the nicest compliment I've had in ages! I can't believe you put me on the list of fave authors already!! Thank you!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shirebound: I probably should have mentioned that this is slightly AU, I wasn't gonna make it that way but that's the way it led me! Thanx for the spelling tips, I didn't notice them at all! *smacks self over head* BAD AUTHOR! BAD!! Hope you enjoy seeing where this goes!

Lefty: Yeah, angst is just the best isn't it?! Sorry about the last cliffie and about this one but I promise I'll post really fast to make up for it! You think I write well?? I'm flattered. I really didn't think this story was good at all, but there ya go! Enjoy the chapter!

MoroTheWolfGod: Sorry I took time out to read your review when I should've been writing!! *cringe* Don't kill me! Please! See look? *points upwards* More!! I'm on your fave authors list?? ARGH!! Thank you!!

Kris: I know I make Legolas look kinda bad but believe me I've seen him made look a lot worse! The deal with Gimli is from "The Hobbit" when Thranduil imprisons Gimli's father and his companions in Mirkwood. Gimli's family hates Thranduil and he didn't know Legolas was his son. Ok?? Hope I explained that well enough, I am awful at explanations!! Here's some more so you can see what happens!

DXPrincess: You love it?? Wow!! I'm so glad!! Hope your desperateness fades a little more with the new chapter and I promise I'll post another one tonight or early tomorrow cos I have no college tomorrow!! Enjoy the next instalment and sorry about the cliffy! 

RainyDayz: Of course I won't!! That would just be too cruel! Hope you're not itching too much, cos that's bad for you!! ;) Enjoy!!

KayteUnfading: Your venting rants were what kept me from erasing the whole thing in a frustrated fit when I discovered *that* plot hole!! I thoroughly enjoyed your ranting fits!! I'll start ranting about your writing if you're not careful!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 4

"I can't treat this. I'll have to burn it out." 

"What?!" Gimli roared. If the situation had been less serious, Aragorn would have laughed. Gimli had gone from burning hatred towards the Elf to over-protective concern. 

"Gimli, it has to be done. Would you rather I let him die?" Gimli shook his head fiercely and Aragorn relaxed slightly. "Alright. I'll need you to hold him." 

The Dwarf laid the Elf on the ground and firmly pinned his arms down. Aragorn sat on Legolas' legs, pinning them as best he could as he uncorked a black vial. He wasn't sure what was in it, but Lord Elrond had told him it was good for burning off dark poisons. 

He trickled a small amount into the wound and swiftly recorked the vial, tossing it aside as Legolas let out a scream of agony and started thrashing and kicking in his unconscious state, trying to remove the two beings holding him down. A rapid string of elvish curses flew from his mouth as he tried to free himself. 

Aragorn chuckled and Gimli looked at him in annoyance, "What could possibly be funny?" he snapped. That caused Aragorn to laugh harder.

"He just called you a cave-troll!" 

Gimli looked down in astonishment at the unconscious face of his friend, "That pointy eared little…" 

After a while, the Elf calmed, and Aragorn swiftly flushed the wound with the warm water and crushed athelas before binding it securely. "Is he alright?" Gimli asked, watching Legolas' face for signs of consciousness. 

"He will be alright now. He needs to sleep it off. Take some rest. I'll take first watch."

Dawn wasn't far off when Aragorn felt a cold cloth press against his arm. He hadn't heard anyone approach and swung around, drawing his sword. It took him a moment to register when he came face to face with the laughing eyes of his closest friend. 

"Always so worried about others, Human." Legolas chided, "It seems you have forgotten about yourself." Aragorn looked genuinely puzzled and the Elf shook his head in exasperation. "You are wounded, my friend." He grinned and gave Aragorn's injured arm a poke, causing the Ranger to groan and cover the wound protectively with his hand. 

"What did I do to deserve you, Elf?" Aragorn grumbled as Legolas gently cleansed and bound his arm. 

"The Valar were watching over you when they brought you to me." Legolas teased, "They knew you needed looking after!" 

Aragorn gave him a playful shove. "What about you? You are worse than I, my friend. You're a bad influence!"

"Me?" Legolas feigned innocence. "Never." 

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh; so glad was he to see his Elven friend well again. 

****

-

Aha!! Betcha thought I was gonna kill him huh?? MWA HA HA HA!! I could never do that! It's Legolas! **Legolas**!!!! IT MAY SOUND LIKE THE END, BUT IT ACTUALLY ISN'T SO DON'T STOP READING!!!! More tomorrow!!

-

Review Replies::

Cheysuli: You didn't have to wait too long! I just hope you'll like the way this goes in the end… a muse bit me and it wouldn't stop itching till I had this finished so I just followed it where it led me! Hope you like!! I still can't believe you like it! YAY!!

Shandrial: I'm sorry! I didn't tell you cos I wasn't sure if I was gonna post it or erase it…Glad you're enjoying it so far!! I'd tell you more but I don't want to give the whole story away!! Poor you! Tests huh? Aw! Big *after-test hugs*!! Here's the next bit anyway, so enjoy!

MoroTheWolfGod: I'm gonna cry!!!!! Thank you so much! :') Happy cry, see? Here's the more you asked for and have a nice day!! Sorry about that. It's my ex-waitress-ness showing through. (did that make any sense to you cos I totally didn't understand it!) Enjoy! I'll post more tomorrow I promise!!

Eleclyn Starmaker: Sorry about the shorter chapter! Gasp! I'm terrible! Hope the quick post will make up for it. Yikes! Long term projects and research papers?? Sounds profoundly painful… Hope this cheers you up some (even though it's angst, which isn't exactly cheerful…what can ya do?)! Withdrawal from computer huh? Know that feeling! Grr… You'll be grand! Drink loadsa coffee instead! You'll be so hyper you won't even notice it's absence!! ;)

Lefty: Glad it's keeping you interested! I know this is probably significantly less dramatic than what you were expecting, but I dunno what came over me!! *Sorry!!* They _are_ accident prone aren't they? It's us authors you see. It's all our fault! *evil snigger* You think I'm doing a great job? I don't know what to say! I've gone all red…

DXPrincess:You get crappy days too huh? Not just me so! I'm glad it cheers you up cos stories always cheered me up too and it's good to know I can do that for someone!! ;) Intrigued huh? Me too! What's gonna happen?? I'm just kidding!! I have it all written and ready for the next post! Favourite authors?? Aw!! Thank you! :')

Andraste Emeraldpetal: I know!! I don't mean to, but they just keep coming!! Stupid muse making me write so many cliffhangers in three chapters…*incoherent annoyed grumbling* Where was I?? Oh right! The story!! So glad you're enjoying it and here's the next chapter just for you cos your 'better be up soon' sounded vaguely threatening… *cringe*!!!!

Robin: You're being threatened?? Is it the same people who are threatening me cos I think there's a thing going on here… Hmm… That's a lot of pleases you know!! Hope you enjoyed it after all that!! Updated as soon as I could manage and will post more tomorrow so you don't wear out the p-l-e-a-s-e buttons on the keyboard… ;) 

Shirebound: I know it's probably not as interesting as it looked like it would be, so I'm sorry!! Hope it wasn't too bad anyway! Of course I didn't mind your suggestions! Every little helps! (I probably shouldn't say that! Tesco'll sue me…) Thanks for the input! I haven't got around to editing that chapter yet, but I will!

Did I miss anyone?? Hope not! Feel free to tell me if I did and get a big fat apology!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

****

CHAPTER 5

As Aragorn and Legolas talked quietly, the sun slowly rose behind the surrounding trees, shedding pale morning light on the clearing, which was still littered with the bodies of their attackers. Gimli awoke and looked over towards the voices, surprised when he saw Legolas was well.

Legolas murmured something in elvish and Aragorn chuckled. They both turned then and looked over at Gimli. "Good morning, Master Dwarf." Aragorn called, "I trust you slept well?" 

"Good morning, Aragorn." Gimli replied, pointedly ignoring Legolas. Now that the Elf was well, the grudge seemed to have resurfaced. "I slept well. I must go and bathe. Excuse me." He walked off in the direction of the nearby river, casting a dark glare to the Elf on the way.

A sorrowful sigh drew Aragorn's attention back to Legolas. He looked upset, watching the Dwarf disappear through the trees. "Legolas?" 

Legolas' grey eyes returned to his Human friend. "It seems I have disappointed everyone in my life, Aragorn. But I cannot think what I have done to him." 

Aragorn gazed sadly at his Elven friend. He knew Legolas and his father were not close, but he hadn't known it bothered his friend this much. 

"I seem to recall you calling him a cave-troll last night…" Aragorn said, smiling. He was hesitant to tell him the real reason for fear of his reaction. He would probably be furious and it would only make things worse.

Legolas' eyes widened. "When?"

Aragorn couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, "When I was burning the poison from your wound. He was holding you down and you cursed constantly at him in elvish." Legolas chuckled and Aragorn sobered slightly, "For what it is worth, my friend, you never disappointed me." Legolas smiled softly. "I believe there is more to this, but you should ask him yourself." 

Legolas' smile faded and he nodded, rising gracefully to his feet and following the Dwarf. 

Aragorn waited a few minutes, then followed as quietly as he could. Just in case. As he reached the side of the river, he saw Legolas leaning down slightly to talk earnestly to Gimli, obviously trying to find out what was troubling him. 

Aragorn couldn't make out what was being said, but the Dwarf suddenly took a step back and backhanded the Elf full force across the face. The unexpectedness and force of the blow brought Legolas to his knees.

Aragorn had seen enough and rushed forward to stand between them before things got out of hand. As he passed, the Ranger saw the rising bruise on the Elf's face and the hurt in his eyes. 

"That's enough!" Aragorn snapped forcefully, "I don't care what the problem may be, it will not be resolved like this." Gimli scowled, but backed off slightly. Aragorn turned to Legolas, expecting him to be angry, ready to strike back, but the archer was still on his knees, watching the Dwarf with grey eyes bright with tears he was too proud to shed. 

"I don't understand." he said softly, almost seeming to be talking to himself rather than either of his companions.

"Oh don't you, _My Prince_?" Gimli sneered and Legolas flinched from the sound of his hated title spoken with such open contempt. Aragorn was surprised when the Elf didn't seem angry, just sad. 

"That is what this is about?" Legolas asked sadly.

"Yes _Prince_ Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil, _that_ is what this is about." 

Legolas said something quietly in elvish that neither of the others picked up, but it angered Gimli even further.

"Don't dare speak that language in front of me, you arrogant orc!" he snarled. Legolas got unsteadily to his feet and bolted into the trees, leaving behind an enraged Dwarf and an astonished Human. 

"Gimli!" Aragorn said angrily, "I thought we settled this last night!" Gimli glared at him. 

"My concern made me weak, Aragorn. I trust him no more." The Ranger threw another disgusted look at the Dwarf and vanished into the trees after Legolas, leaving Gimli behind.

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Aw, sorry FF.net was mistreating you! Hope all is better now! You always manage to be the first to review I don't know how you do it!! But I'm glad! I update really quickly cos my chapters are so short and I know what it's like to be left in suspense after a short chapter!! Here's more so you don't have to wait!

Shandrial: Ah but you see you do long chapters and mine are only wee, that's why I always update so fast! Feel free to ramble all you like cos I do it too!! ;) In answer to your question, I like the way you're writing the story at the moment with a little bit of all of them, but I can't wait to see if it turns out whatever you decide to do, cos it'll be brilliant!! I know that didn't help much but you know me! Hug club sounds like fun! I think you should try it!!

MoroTheWolfGod: Yes you are!! But I'm crazy too, so I can overlook that… More now please?? Okay!! Here you go!

DXPrincess: I always liked the stories where Aragorn is kinda a mother hen cos that's my image of him. Don't know why… stupid brain… They are indeed a fact of life, but there are good days as well so that makes it better! Hope you liked this chapter and back soon with more as soon as I can!

shirebound: Aw you think it's delightful? *blush* thank you! Hope you still think so later on cos it'll get more angsty later… Oops…I shouldn't say anything…You didn't hear it from me though right? ;)

RainyDayz: Gimli gets better in later chapters so I hope you don't mind!! He can be kinda amusing sometimes! 'we Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!' Excited? Aw you're too good to me!! Hope it came fast enuf for you!

Eleclyn Starmaker: Yeah, I just couldn't kill him! Wouldn't be fair… Good plan, lots of caffeine! I'm sure they won't kill you cos hyper is good (at least to me it is…)! Enjoy your weekend and I look forward to your giant review!

tapetum lucidum: Ooh funky name! Dunno what it means…Latin? But it's cool anyway! Enough of that… Yeah injuring Legolas is good…I wonder why cos I love him, but it tends to make the story better for some reason… I do my best with the insults but I don't know if they're any good! Glad you're enjoying it and hope you liked this chapter too!

Jessie-Greenleaf: Yeah I love Legolas/Aragorn angst as well! One of my favourite genres! Uh oh!! Was this up fast enough for you?? *cringe* Don't hurt me!! I'm new at this!! ;) Sorry my chapters are so short but that's just the way it worked out. That's why I update so fast! Hope you enjoyed this one! More soon! 

;) Back with more tomorrow!! Tithen Min


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

Warning!! It gets quite angsty in this chapter, so watch out! Um…not for Thranduil lovers. Don't say I didn't warn you!! Please don't flame… *cringe*

-

****

CHAPTER 6

"Legolas?" Aragorn called. No response came from the surrounding trees and Aragorn walked a little further, calling out every now and again for the Elf. He spotted a huddled figure at the foot of a tree and picked up his pace, seeing the sun glint off his friend's golden hair. The Elf was on his knees on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried and hurried to his side, dropping to his knees. "What happened?" 

Legolas was clutching his shoulder and his tunic was once again stained with blood. "I stumbled and my wound tore when I caught myself on the tree." he said softly, "Maybe I _am_ an orc. Elves do not stumble."

"Legolas!" Aragorn chided, "Stop that. Do not let him get to you. Come back to camp now. I will have to put a fresh bandage on that."

Legolas rose to his feet and the Ranger remembered how unsteady he had been when he fled from the river bank. He took a closer look at the Elf's legs and saw a jagged gash across one of his knees. It hadn't been there the night before, so he must have got it when Gimli brought him down. Aragorn supported Legolas back to camp and bound his shoulder.

"When did this happen, mellon-nìn?" he gestured to Legolas' leg. 

The Elf's face coloured slightly. "I'm not sure." 

Aragorn frowned. "Don't protect him, Legolas. This happened when Gimli--" 

"Drop it Aragorn." Legolas interrupted in a dangerously quiet voice. Aragorn silently picked up fresh bandages and removed Legolas' boot, rolling up his leggings to get at the wound. Legolas tensed and the Ranger glanced up at his face. He thought he saw the briefest flash of fear in his friend's eyes, but when he looked back, it was gone and he wasn't sure if it had been there at all.

"What ails you, Legolas?" 

Legolas glanced at him, then down at the ground. "'Tis nothing." 

Aragorn caught the Elf's chin and forced him to look in his eyes. "Do not try that on me, Elfling. It no longer holds true." 

Legolas hesitated. "I thought I escaped this." he said, so quietly Aragorn almost didn't hear him. 

"Escaped what?" He pressed, "Your title?" 

"Nay, not that. The--" 

Aragorn sat down by the Elf and put a hand on his arm. "Talk to me, Legolas."

Legolas closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I trusted Gimli and he turned on me." He blurted, "Like my father did…" he added softly, buried pain in his eyes. Aragorn watched him carefully.

"Your father beat you?" He didn't expect that of King Thranduil, who was a very controlled Elf, so he was surprised when Legolas nodded.

"All the time." He said sadly, "He said I was worthless because I did not accept my title and did not share his love of riches and alcohol. He called me names, beat me. He once--" The Elf's tirade broke off as a ragged sob escaped him, tears running unchecked down his face, "He once chained me in the dungeon and…and took me by force." He said with difficulty. 

Aragorn gasped.

"That orc arrow…" he continued, "The one they told you happened at Dol Guldur? He stabbed me with it when I spoke up against him in front of someone else. He didn't know it was poisoned until I collapsed. Then he panicked." Legolas' voice was bitter, but the tears still came. He fell silent. 

"By the Valar, Legolas. I had no idea…" Aragorn folded his Elven friend into a comforting embrace, stroking his hair and letting him cry himself out. His head was still spinning. Legolas had only needed a nudge to bring out years of hurt and fear and Aragron hadn't known things between father and son were so bad. He felt a burning hatred for the Elven King and anger towards Gimli for bringing all this to the surface. One thing was clear in his muddled mind. 

Thranduil would pay.

-

-

I warned you!! I'm so sorry! It's all my muse's fault!

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Ha ha ha ha!! I almost fell off my chair laughing when I got that one…maybe it's just cos it's really early morning and FF.net wouldn't let me upload for *hours* earlier… Grr… : ) Glad you love it and here's more cos I feel guilty about not being able to update earlier!

Lefty: It's a good thing? Great! I was afraid I was annoying people with my constant updates cos I'm not good at this whole author/posting thing yet… Yeah he does seem kinda fickle now alright doesn't he…never thought about it that way… I'm sure it'll all work out in the end, but I'm stubbornly swearing myself to secrecy!!

-

A/N: Got this up earlier than expected cos FF.net wouldn't let me upload anything for a while today and I felt bad cos I'd promised I'd get it up in the morning! *gulp* Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed! Tithen Min


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 7

Legolas cried himself to sleep and Aragorn gently laid him on the ground, turning to rekindle the smouldering fire. He started when he saw Gimli stepping from behind a tree, his own eyes damp. 

"I…I heard…what he said. I didn't know…"

"Well keep your tongue behind your teeth until you do!" Aragorn snapped, moving to the pile of wood, "Do you know what you've done?" He flung a couple of pieces of wood venomously onto the remains of the fire. 

Gimli sat on the far side of the clearing, polishing his axe and keeping his eyes down.

"How much did you hear?" Aragorn asked. 

"Everything." He replied, "Right from the beginning." _'I trusted him…he turned on me…like my father.' _Gimli looked over at the sleeping Elf. One side of his face was black and blue from the 

blow Gimli had dealt him and his eyes were swollen from crying. "I am sorry, Aragorn." 

Aragorn looked up, light from the fire reflecting in his eyes. "I'm not the one you should tell."

The sun was almost at it's peak when the emotionally exhausted Elf awoke a few hours later. 

Gimli rose and went to him. "Legolas, I--" He stopped when the Elf drew away from him, a brief flash of 

fear and hurt in his eyes.

"I can get up by myself, Master Dwarf. I may be a prince, but I can move without aid." he said acidly.

Gimli dropped his eyes. "Legolas, I didn't know…You hate him as much as we do." 

Legolas watched him with narrowed eyes. "Would it have a difference? If you had known I hated him, I am still his son am I not? You would have done the same." 

Gimli had no answer and looked at the ground as the Elf passed. Legolas seated himself by the fire and stared unseeingly into the flames. Gimli's eyes stung. '_He will never forgive you now, you fool._' his mind taunted him, '_He has had enough hardships. Leave him be._'

Aragorn returned from gathering firewood to find the Elf prince awake and an uncomfortable silence blanketing the camp. He looked from Gimli's guilty face to Legolas' expressionless form by the fire. He knew his Elven friend well enough to be able to tell that he wasn't as calm as he seemed on the surface. 

An emotional war was being fought beneath that far off gaze and relaxed stance. One look at the Dwarf told him what it was about.

"Good morning, lazy Elf." the Ranger said quietly, trying to lighten the mood, "Sleep well?" The Elf glanced up at him, then back into the flames. 

"Well enough, stubborn Human." he replied, a small smile on his face. He paused, "I am sorry about earlier, I just--I think I snapped."

"No, my friend. You should not be sorry. I am glad you told me." Legolas looked up at the Ranger, guilt and pain warring with gratitude that someone else knew of his long borne burden. 

The Human glanced over at Gimli and cleared his throat. "I must refill the water skins." he stood and picked up the skins, then strode off towards the river. Legolas let out a light laugh. "He is about as subtle as an Uruk-Hai…" He mumbled, turning smiling grey eyes on Gimli. The Dwarf looked up at him, unsure of whether to answer or not.

"I feel I must apologise, Master Dwarf." Legolas continued in a quiet, regretful tone, "I fear I lost my temper when I awoke, but I should not have said what I did. Dark dreams hovered in my mind and I was disturbed--"

"Stop this, Crazy Elf!" Gimli snapped, so abruptly and loudly that Legolas started, "It is I who should apologise! If I had not brought all this to the surface those dreams would not have come!" 

Legolas shook his head sadly. "It went on for many centuries before I managed to escape him…It is always at the surface. It needs only a small nudge to bring dreams to haunt my rest, it was not your fault."

Gimli was moved by the amount of sadness in his friend's voice. "If I ever meet this Thranduil for myself, I will kill him!" he snarled, "He not only hurt my family, but also my closest friend!" 

Legolas smiled, "I thank you, Stupid Dwarf, but it is unnecessary. His greatest punishment was dealt when I left him alone. I am his only son, and he loved me in his own way." 

The Dwarf was astonished at the calm and truth in Legolas' eyes. "You are more forgiving than I, my friend." Legolas knew he meant more than just to his father. 

****

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: You like? I debated over whether or not to do it for ages, but the idea wouldn't go away!! Thanx for the two reviews!! : ) Hope you liked this one cos I know it's a bit of a turnaround. Gets more interesting in the next few chapters though!!! ;) Shh…

shirebound: I'm sorry! :'( I realise it totally changes the mood of the story and I really didn't mean to make it bad…a lot of things are explained in later chapters. Aragorn's just being protective of Legolas, I don't think I could make him really…vengeful! Is that the word? Anyway I'm sorry I alienated you! Forgive me??

evil spapple pie: Gimli kinda strikes me as a person of extremes, although we don't see it that much, so that's how I wrote him. I don't know if it works or not but this chapter kinda changed things a bit… Is it working ok?? 

tapetum lucidum: Oh cool! Learn something new every day!! That *is* a funky name…anyway I'd better stop going on about your name before you get sick of me and stop reading!! I love Legolas angst as well, one of my favourites! See? You read my mind, he got over it! Yay!! This should make things easier for Aragorn as well… or will it… ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: I'm so glad you like it! I was so afraid this chapter would alienate everyone… And as you saw; Gimli saw it! You're all reading my mind today it's quite scary actually… Hope you liked this one too!

RainyDayz: Oh that's okay, I'm Irish anyway! Am I safe?? I'm only kidding cos lots of hugs sound like fun!! You liked *all* of it? Really?? Yay! Is the tearing up in a good way or a bad way? :') Hope it's good, otherwise…I'm sorry!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 8

The trio decided to remain in their camp another night, until Legolas' injuries were healed enough to continue. Darkness finally fell on the small clearing and Aragorn took first watch as he had the night before, sitting on a tree stump at the edge of the light from the fire, gazing out into the surrounding trees.

Two things suddenly drew his attention from the woods; Gimli had stopped snoring and there were distinct sounds of a struggle. Hand on the pommel of his sword, Aragorn turned.

Gimli knelt by Legolas' side, looking concerned and helpless. The Elf was struggling against invisible enemies, in the clutches of a nightmare.

As Aragorn drew closer, the Elf cried out. "Và!" he screamed, "Saes…Tampa…" 

Aragorn's face hardened and Gimli frowned. "What's he saying?" 

"He just said 'no, please stop'." Aragorn translated through clenched teeth. 

"Thranduil." Gimli said angrily.

Legolas' struggles died and he curled in on himself, turning away from them. They barely heard him as he whimpered, "Please, no more…"

Gimli leaped to his feet with swiftness unbecoming of a Dwarf and grabbed his axe. "I'll kill him!" 

Aragorn put a gentle restraining hand on his shoulder. "Gimli, Mirkwood is many leagues from here. Besides," he allowed an amused smile to tug at his lips, "he would have overtaken you three times over before you got there!" 

Gimli's mood did not lift. "He must pay, Aragorn! Look at Legolas. _Look_ at him! I have never seen him like this."

"No more…" Legolas whimpered again. Tears were on his face and his eyes were tightly closed. 

"Oh, Legolas." Aragorn said sadly, sitting behind the prince and gently stroking his hair. Legolas awoke suddenly and scrambled away. 

"No!" He cried out, before recognising that his surroundings and the worried faces of his friends were far from his home. He blinked, confused. "I'm--"

"Shh." Aragorn cut off his apology before it was formed and drew his friend into an embrace, "It's alright now. It's over. Go back to sleep."

Legolas looked nervously around the clearing, threads of his dream still clinging in his mind. "I do not think I can." He said quietly. 

"It was a bad dream, Master Elf." The Dwarf said, "It is over now." 

Legolas gazed sadly at him for a moment, "I know, Gimli. It's just harder to shake off than it is to end." 

Gimli nodded and put a calloused hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Come and sit with me, lad." Legolas nodded and went with him silently.

Aragorn watched in amusement as Gimli relaxed the Elf with his seemingly endless stream of stories and ramblings. Their strong friendship had come through again. Even after Legolas drifted into sleep, Gimli stayed awake, watching him for any distress. The Human smiled.

He felt tired and suddenly weak, so Aragorn lay back against the tree stump, still watching the surrounding woods. 

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Yeah, I couldn't leave them fighting for long. It's not right I tell you!!! I like your happy dance! Very happy!! Yeah he was defending him alright. You're paying attention!! ;) Sorry… no you don't sound like a broken record cos that's something I like to hear! You always cheer me up!

Erhothwen: Tell you a secret…I didn't like that bit either!! Grr…;) Legolas deserves big hugs for putting up with me and my ideas… I think he needs saving. Any volunteers?? I can promise you it gets better, just…not right away… *cringe*

MoroTheWolfGod: Aha now that'd be telling…You'll have to wait and see!! Don't kill me!! I'm hurrying as fast as I can, but I have Windows XP and FF.net doesn't like me, so it's making it hard for me to upload stuff! Going as quick as I can I swear!

RainyDayz: Aw I don't wanna be safe now! I was looking forward to all my hugs… I'm really glad you think this is good cos I wasn't so sure myself… it's not over yet, believe me there's a lot more!! And I do mean a *lot*! I'm a really big Aragorn/Legolas friendship fic person too. : ) They're brill! Hope you liked this one too!

evil spapple pie: Yes he is!! Aw thank you *blush* I was hoping I did ok… I know it must be an Elf thing or something! I feel so sorry for him, I really should ease up off him a little…but not just yet!!! *evil grin* I'm so mean…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

I meant to post this last night, but FF.net wouldn't let me! SORRY x a million!!!!!! Enjoy!!

-

****

CHAPTER 9

As Legolas and Gimli awoke the next morning, they saw the Ranger sleeping fitfully beside the stump he had been sitting on the night before. Legolas knew it was not like his friend to fall asleep on watch, so he moved up behind him, trying to make as much noise as possible, but Aragorn did not awaken. 

"Wake up, Aragorn. The hour grows late!" He called loudly. "Aragorn?" He put a hand to the Ranger's forehead and yelped in surprise. Aragorn was running a high fever and the Elf was worried.

"What is it, Crazy Elf?" Gimli sauntered over, munching on lembas and peering curiously at him. 

"I can't wake him, Gimli and he's running a fever. Help me get his tunic off." 

Together, they got Aragorn's tunic off and they gasped at what they saw. A jagged wound marred the Human's chest. It wasn't deep, but from the colour of the surrounding skin, it was obvious that it had been caused by a poisoned Orc-blade. 

"Ai!" Legolas said, guilt thick in his voice, "How did I not notice this?" 

Gimli shook his head, "No one can see this stubborn Human's wounds unless he wishes it. This is no more your fault than it is mine!" 

Gimli's eyes were unsure as he looked at the state of the wound. "It's…it's too far along, isn't it? We--" his breath caught, "We can't save him." He bowed his head as Aragorn's breathing became laboured. Time was running out.

Legolas looked at him, shaking his head fiercely. "We will not loose him! Hold him down Gimli."

Gimli felt a distinct sense of déjà vu as he heard the Elf's quiet command. "What?" Legolas looked at him, "I said hold him. Gimli please!" 

Gimli crouched and held Aragorn's arms firmly. Legolas crouched on the ground beside them and put one hand on the Human's brow, the other over his chest, then closed his eyes in deep concentration. Gimli watched in amazement as a glow came from the Elf's hands, spreading to engulf both Human and Elf. 

Aragorn twisted and turned under them as new energy flowed through him. Abruptly, Legolas removed his hands and the glow disappeared. Legolas slumped forwards, exhausted, and Gimli barely recovered himself enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Legolas? Come on, say something lad!" 

Legolas looked up at the concerned Dwarf and chuckled. "It is well, Gimli. That should keep him with us until we get him to an experienced healer, but this is too far along. It is beyond my skill to heal." He pushed himself to his feet and gave a shrill whistle, calling the horses to him. 

Hasufel and Arod came trotting up and stood beside them. Legolas lifted Aragorn's limp form into Hasufel's saddle, then lifted Gimli into Arod's. He pulled himself up behind Aragorn. 

"Can you manage on your own, Master Dwarf?" He teased. Gimli grumbled something unintelligible as Legolas gave a sharp elvish command and the horses broke into a run, weaving easily through the trees. 

They rode hard through the day. Gimli had no idea of where they were going, but he trusted his friend enough to follow him without question. As the sun set, a great sprawling forest loomed on the horizon. As the horses passed under the trees, darkness fell and Gimli shuddered. "Woods…" He muttered to himself.

He was still grumbling when an arrow flew by his face and embedded itself into a tree beside him. He pulled Arod up short. "Where have you brought me, you blasted Elf?" He shouted, causing Legolas to stop a few feet ahead. "And what have you got us into?"

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Yeah he is, but I like to see him like that for some reason… Dunno why! Elves live to long to be holding grudges I suppose… Gasp!! I didn't expect you to say that at all!! OMG! *puts eyes back in* Um… yeah…Ahem…So fanfics huh…? ;)

Orangeblossom: My story's enticing? Aw you're so nice!! I'm really sorry about the shortness I don't know why I did that!! : ) I actually prefer to see Thranduil as a nice father as well, but the story just *wouldn't* go that way no matter how much I tried to make it… Grr…stupid stubborn story!! I promise you the next one I write will be all nice king/prince/father/son relationship!! That is…if I find the courage to write another one… ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: Every half hour huh? Wow!! I didn't know you liked it that much!! I'm SO sorry for the delay, but you know how FF.net get… Grr… I'll *try* to get this up tonight but don't kill me if they don't let me!!

Shandrial: I know it really sux doesn't it? I actually didn't like writing him like that but my stupid fingers wouldn't do it any other way!! I *swear* to you he *does* get better later on!! Thanx for sticking with it! : ) Have you decided what way 'Choices' is gonna go yet? Thanx for the unusual update!! Of course I'm not bothered by your comments, constructive criticism is welcome!!

RainyDayz: Oh I know it's so annoying isn't it?! I couldn't post for so long the other day I was almost tearing my hair out… Hey!! No burying the characters!! I can tell you this focuses mainly on Aragorn and Legolas, but I need Gimli too!! I promise you I won't hurt Thranduil and I swear he'll be good, but I must warn you it gets worse first… *evil grin* but you'll have to read to find out… MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!

Erhothwen: Yay!! You'll save him! No one can beat your chopstick sword skills!! And stylish towel cape too- I love it!! ;) Updating as soon as I can!!

evil spapple pie: You'll see in this chapter and the next where they decided to go…but I bet it's for a different reason than you expected!! Don't hate me for this sadly unbelievable turn of events, I've just seen him do it in a few fics and I thought it was cool!! *cringe* I'm sorry!!! Aw exams? Poor you exams suck!! I have some in a few weeks but have work placement til then, 13 hours on the wards 3 days a week!! Ouch…

Eleclyn Starmaker: OMG!! I forgot you hadn't seen this bit yet!! Don't hate me cos I think a lot of people probably do!! I love over protective friends don't you?? Yeah wait and see…it might get interesting!! It worked? That's great!! You got through your weekend! Hope you had a great time! Yay chapter two! Take as much time as you have to and just say 'you can't rush genius…' to everyone who threatens you!!

Lefty: You made it!! I meant to post this last night but FF.net wasn't letting me even though I tried like fifty times! You're interested? I'm so relieved, I think people hate me for what I did… *sob* Hope it didn't freak you out or anything! Thanks for sticking with me! : )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 10

A group of wood Elves stepped from the surrounding trees, weapons raised against the companions. Gimli was hesitant, but Legolas jumped from Hasufel's back, tearing back the hood of his cloak. 

"Stand down!" He said sharply in the most commanding tone Gimli had ever heard from him, "We have no time for this, let us pass!" 

To the Dwarf's surprise, the Elves lowered their weapons and saluted Legolas. "Forgive us, Captain." the leader said, "We did not realise it was you. Allow us to escort you to the palace." 

Gimli's jaw fell as realisation dawned. They were in Mirkwood!

Legolas shook his head. "There is no need, Citahel. We can make our way unaided." 

The leader bowed then, "As you wish, Prince Legolas." The Elves melted back into the shadows of the trees and the horses set off running once more. 

"Legolas, you blasted Elf! Why did you come here?" Legolas looked down and wouldn't meet Gimli's gaze.

"I am sorry, Gimli. This is the only place I know with such experienced healers within hundreds of leagues. I would have brought him to Lord Elrond, but by the time we reached Imladris, he would have faded. I do not ask you to come with me." 

Gimli looked at his friend's back, struck dumb. He had been worried for Legolas' well being, not for his own.

Before he could think of anything to say, the palace gates loomed in front of them. "Edro!" Legolas said loudly and the gates opened only enough to let the two horses by, then shut again. 

Legolas wasted no time in hurrying into the palace, Aragorn in his arms and Gimli in tow, heading straight to the Healers Rooms. A few glares and angry mutters floated towards them as Gimli's presence was noticed by members of the court, but they were not stopped.

Legolas burst into the Healers Rooms, startling the Elves inside. "Herani, please. You must help my friend! Orc poison flows in his veins that is days old and I did not see. He is very weak." 

At a nod from the healer in question, Legolas set Aragorn on a bed and Herani hugged the prince tightly. 

"It is good to see you again, Prince Legolas," she murmured into his shoulder. 

Legolas scowled playfully. "What did I tell you, Healer?" 

She laughed loudly. "I am sorry _Legolas_," she stressed, "Fear not, I will heal your friend."

The doors shut behind them and Legolas and Gimli paced anxiously in the corridor outside. A sound behind them made them turn. Gimli blinked. The Elf he was looking at looked very like his Elven friend, but was undeniably older. Subtle differences were in his stance to that of Legolas, but they looked very alike. 

"I hear my son has returned, but he does not come to see me. Instead I find him wearing a track in the floor outside Herani's rooms!" The look in Legolas' eyes left Gimli in no doubt as to who this Elf was. "I am not here for you." He answered coldly, "I am here for Aragorn. He is ill." 

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "When will you learn that befriending mortals will only bring you pain?!" Gimli watched out of the corner of his eye as Legolas stiffened almost imperceptibly. "Yet these mortals are more like a family to me than you ever were." 

Thranduil turned an alarming shade of red and turned, as if to go. Then, without warning he turned back and his fist flew out, connecting with Legolas' jaw and snapping his head back.

****

-

-

Again sorry for the delay!!!!!!!!!! Tithen Min


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 11

Gimli growled and stepped between them, pushing Legolas behind him. Thranduil's eyes flicked to him before glaring at his son over the Dwarf's head. 

"Who do you think you are to bring a _Dwarf_ into my realm, Legolas?!" 

The Elf turned his back on his father, ignoring his outburst and put a calming hand on Gimli's shoulder. "It is well, Gimli." he said quietly. Thranduil's face darkened further. 

Thranduil grabbed Legolas' shoulder and turned the younger Elf back towards him. He brought his face up close, until it was inches from his son's. "Not just any Dwarf, but the son of Gloìn!" He said, steely anger in his voice as he recognised the name his son had spoken. He hit Legolas across the face, then brought his knee up into the prince's stomach, causing the prince to double over.

Legolas was exhausted by what he had done for Aragorn that morning and he had not the strength left in him to fight as he fell back onto the floor. Gimli started forward, but Legolas stopped him again. Thranduil glared at the two for a moment longer before turning on his heel and stalking away.

"Why did you stop me?" Gimli said, annoyed, "I could have taught him a thing or two." 

Legolas shook his head, "And you could also have spent some time in those dungeons you have heard so much about." he said weakly, "Believe me, they are not pleasant. You know what happened the first and only time I hit him back." 

Gimli stared at him, stunned. "That's why he…?" He couldn't finish, but the Elf understood. Shame was clear in his grey eyes as he confirmed Gimli's thought, nodding. He wouldn't meet Gimli's gaze. The Dwarf caught Legolas' face between his hands and forced their eyes to meet. 

"You should not be ashamed, Legolas! It is he who should hang his head every time he remembers what he did to you!" he said sharply. "You did not ask for it." He added in a softer voice. 

Legolas only nodded. 

"Can you help me up, Gimli?" He asked. 

Gimli looked carefully at him. "Maybe you should stay there, Master Elf. Recover your strength." 

Legolas glared at him. "There is nothing to recover, Master Dwarf. I am fine." He managed to pull himself into a sitting position against one of the walls, but couldn't stand without aid. He ignored the Dwarf's 'I told you' look and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes when a rough hand landed on his shoulder. "You almost collapsed after helping Aragorn and you have had no rest since." Gimli said angrily, trying to get across to the stubborn Elf. He looked at Legolas, curiousness battling with caution. "What _did_ you do to him anyway?" 

Legolas closed his eyes again. "I will tell you when we are alone, Gimli. We should not discuss it here." 

Gimli looked suspicious, but assented. "You will tell me! You will not throw me off that easily. Later then, but later it shall be!" Legolas chuckled.

Herani poked her dark head out of her rooms. "I am finished, Legolas. He will be fine. Would you like to come in?" 

Legolas shook his head. "May we bring him to my chambers?" 

Herani hesitated, then nodded. "He would not like to wake up in a strange place with no one he knows." she said. 

Legolas stood with a good deal of effort and took his Human friend into his arms. Gimli glared at his stubbornness, but said nothing as the Elf walked out the door and up the stairs to his chambers.

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Yeah, stupid FF.net… *looks around* Uh oh, don't tell them I said that… Did your hands get tired writing all those?? I don't think I could do that! Admirable!! However, the word has lost all meaning!! (Not really!) You're so cool! Thank you for reviewing both chapters! ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: I did indeed review one of your fics! I thought it was really cool, I've never seen one like that before! Aw I hope you don't have to wait too long for Harry Potter and I got this out as soon as I could but I was on the wards for 13 hours so I'm only home!! Did it as fast as I could so you wouldn't have to wait too long… ;)

Eleclyn Starmaker: Yeah my plot twists confuse me too. I think I was writing several fics and just made them into one or something like that! Scary no…? sorry if I confused you!! Aha you're good you see! Or maybe I'm just incredibly predictable…weren't we just saying that I'm _not_ predictable?? I'm confusing me!! *crosses eyes and hits head off desk* I agree, overprotective friends can be a bit of a pain in the @$$ sometimes, but hey, it shows they care! : )

evil spapple pie: I do make him a _little_ mean don't I? Just a wee bit! Hmm…have to work on that! I have reasons coming up later in the story, so I can't tell you why he's like that yet, but you'll see!! MWA HA HA HA!!

KayteUnfading: Don't be silly!! You're not horrible at all, you've been busy! And stop clobbering yourself before I fly over there and stop you!! You write _so_ much better than me!!! And thanx for the reviews even though you've seen it all!! =) 

DXPrincess: Damn me and my cliffhangers??! Uh oh… I don't _think_ I put one in this chapter, 'course I may be wrong… He he! Glad you like!

Kit Cloudkicker: Hi!! Sorry, overly enthusiastic greeting there… not quite an act of the Valar, but I couldn't kill him _just_ yet cos I need him later!! He's so mean! I'm sorry! Couldn't help it!

Lefty: They're all stubborn cos…I dunno why!! Just seemed like a good idea I guess!! Do you have a thing for Aragorn?? Don't deny it!! :p There ya go, Gimli stood up for him! Your guess was good but I must be getting predictable! Oh well… got this up as soon as I could manage!! More soon!

-

-

Did I miss anyone??? I'm terrible! More tomorrow after work!! Tithen Min


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 12

Legolas set Aragorn on the bed and collapsed into a chair.

Gimli looked at him silently for a moment before losing his restraint. "What was that? You cannot stand one minute, the next you are carrying a Human up a flight of stairs! You are too stubborn for your own good, Elf!" 

Legolas cracked open an eye and regarded Gimli calmly. "A Human is not half so heavy to carry as a Dwarf." He mumbled, "And you are more hard headed than I, friend Gimli." 

Gimli muttered some choice Dwarven insults and turned back to check on Aragorn. When he turned back to Legolas, the Elf was deeply asleep. His eyes were still closed. 

Gimli frowned, but guessed maybe Elves did that when they were exhausted as well as injured. "Tell me later indeed…" he grumbled.

He wandered around the room, taking in the unexpected splendour of this particular Elven palace. Any others he had seen were light and airy and full of trees. This one was built into the side of a mountain and impressive indeed. At least to a Dwarf.

A movement from the bed drew Gimli's attention back to Aragorn. He reached the bed in time to see the Ranger's blue eyes open and look around in confusion. "Where…are we?" he asked, noticing Gimli by his side, "What happened?" 

Gimli glared good naturedly at him, "You had a wound you did not tell us of, my friend! It was poisoned by orcs. Legolas brought us to the healers of--" he broke off and growled, "his father's kingdom." 

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. "We are in Mirkwood?" Gimli nodded. "But it is leagues away from our last camp! How did you arrive in time? If it was from the attack it is already days old, I should be dead!" he laughed uncertainly. "I'm not, am I?"

Gimli shook his head. "Legolas did something…I'm not sure what happened myself, but it saved you…He said he would tell me later, but he fell asleep. Flighty Elves…"

Aragorn didn't hear Gimli's mutterings. He was lost in thought. Suddenly he grasped Gimli's arm. "What did he do, Gimli?" 

Gimli shrugged. "He glowed…" 

Aragorn looked over in amazement at Legolas. "That sort of healing is dangerous to all but the most experienced of healers!" he cried, "Why did he do it?" 

Gimli looked as if he thought the Human had finally gone mad. "He did not want to lose you, Aragorn. I'm not surprised to hear of it's danger. He almost collapsed afterwards." 

Aragorn looked over in wonder at Legolas. He had known Legolas for many winters, but he had never known his friend possessed the power of healing. Very few Elves did. "Is Thranduil here? Did he see you?" Gimli looked at the floor. "I think you will find new bruises on our Elf, Aragorn." 

The Human's eyes blazed. "Why did he come back?"

"We would not have reached Imladris in time. And Legolas' kin are skilled with dark poisons." 

The Ranger moved towards his Elven friend. So close, he could see the fresh bruises on the archer's jaw and forehead. He reached out to touch his friend's face when the Elf started and awoke.

"Aragorn?" he said blearily, "You are awake." 

Aragorn smiled. "Yes my friend. Thanks to you, or so I'm told." Legolas groaned. 

"What's that flighty Dwarf been telling you?" Aragorn chuckled. 

"Nothing that did not happen. You know the power of healing is dangerous to the inexperienced! Not that I'm not grateful, but you could have killed yourself!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "I am sorry, Estel. You would not have survived. I could not have lived with myself knowing there was something I could have done." 

"Just…do not do it again."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Wow you're good at the Elvish stuff!! How did you like what he did? Probably a lot _less_ exciting than you expected, but it's the best my deprived imagination could come up with!! That's better now remember, less is _more_!! I didn't mean that…. =)

MoroTheWolfGod: How's that? Was it okay?? Aragorn could've freaked out a little more, but I was tired when I wrote this… Um…I'm a student nurse! =) _Very_ tiring work and they don't pay us!! *growl* hehehe! Day off tomorrow though!

Jessie-Greenleaf: Aw you know I couldn't kill him any more than I could kill Legolas!! He _had_ to get better! Did I post this soon enough for you? Don't be mad! See? More!! You're not gonna come after me with a big stick are you?? I'm sorry, that's a weird quirky phrase of mine! Feel free to ignore!! =)

Eleclyn Starmaker: Oh we really are! I keep telling her that I wish I had her talent, but she never listens to me!! (Do you Kayte??!) Strangely enough, you're nonsensical paragraph actually made sense to me…maybe cos I'm really tired…need coffee!!! I forgive you for not updating cos you're so nice to me! =)

jambaby1963: I couldn't be mean to Aragorn for too long! He might come after me with Anduril!! *gulp* 0_0 Hope you enjoyed this chapter and more soon I promise!!

Shandrial: Yes, you trust me on it! * self-assured nod* Just a note, the next chapter kinda doesn't show him that well so you might wanna avoid it!! If you read it, don't kill me!! It's just for effect I swear!! I actually _love_ Thranduil!! I'm sorry! I didn't review the last chapter cos you sent it to me and then I forgot to read it! I will review soon! I would've been wondering when chapt 13 was coming out but you know I can read minds!! ;) *whiney voice* I wanna see what happens!!

KayteUnfading: Aw you're too good to me! Tee he he! What would I do without you?? Besides have a horribly formatted fic for one… Thank you again BTW!!I loved that bit of your fic! Just the last little bit was genius! ;)

sirithiliel: Yeah I normally prefer the stories where he's nice as well, but my muse led me this way on this one and he keeps getting worse!! Stupid muse… ;)

Lefty: Anticipation didn't kill you did it!! Here's the next bit see? *Slaps Lefty's face* Wake up!!! Don't you quit on me!!! … I know, I'm weird. I'll stop that now… You _do_ have a thing for him! Don't lie to me!! ;p Rambling?? You haven't seen rambling until you've read my emails…my god; RAMBLE FEST!!! You didn't confuse me though, cos you know what? I'm already confused!! I'm doing well? *blush* Aw…thank you!!

Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah I almost strangled him too! Psychotherapy isn't a bad idea…but we could try-- Uh oh I can't tell you that!! Um…read and see! Few chapters to go yet though!! Don't kill me!!! *cringe* ;)

DXPrincess: Aw I forgot the cliffhanger this time too!! Oops…I'm losing my edge!! Didn't have to wait too long for the next one! I'm putting this up and I'm going to my bed to sleep for about three days cos I've worked four days in a row and I'm shattered and have the next three off!! I'll stop complaining now…sorry!! You're so nice thanx for the compliments!! =)

-

Wow…so many replies…my hands are dropping off! Thanks everyone!! This is gonna be a long one so bear with me!! You are wonderful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) Tithen Min

-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

[…] = Elvish translations!

-

Warning to Thranduil fans DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!! You _have_ been warned!!

-

**CHAPTER 13**

Legolas walked down to get food from the kitchens, leaving Aragorn and Gimli dozing in his room. He was taking a glass from a shelf when a hand caught his wrist, twisting it and causing him to drop the glass, shattering it on the floor. 

He turned to find his father behind him. One look in the King's eyes told Legolas he was in a drunken rage. The young Elf flinched from the look in those eyes.

Thranduil smiled evilly when he saw the younger Elf's fear. "You should not have left, Little Greenleaf. And you should not have brought mortals into my home!" He slammed Legolas back against the wall and put a forearm against his throat, cutting off the prince's air. Legolas choked and tried to dislodge the arm, but his father was stronger. He could not win this.

The elder Elf smacked Legolas sharply and allowed him to fall to the floor, where he delivered two harsh kicks to his ribs. Legolas groaned softly. "Saes, Ada! Tampa!" [Please, Father! Stop!]

"Dina!" [silence!] Thranduil shouted. "You will not get away so easy this time, my golden prince." He smashed a bottle of wine against a wooden table and held up a large shard. "If you know what is good for you, you will not talk to me tonight!" To emphasise his point, he struck out, catching Legolas over the right eyebrow and cutting a nasty gash.

Legolas tried to blink away the blood and focus on his father. Thranduil held the shard under his son's neck. "Come with me," an evil amusement showed in his eyes, "it's the dungeon for you tonight." 

Legolas' eyes widened, "Và. Saes…ada…" The young Elf tried to back away, but his father grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back, holding the ceramic shard dangerously close to Legolas' neck. [No. Please…father…]

"Move."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aragorn was looking for Legolas and he walked the halls, knowing he was safe here. Even Thranduil would not hurt the heir to the throne of Gondor. He heard faint voices and followed them down a flight of stairs to what was clearly the dungeon. He shuddered. As he passed a cell, he stopped short. 

The Elf he was looking for was there, but so was the Elf he did not want to see and Legolas was dangerously close to serious injury as Thranduil held a dagger against him. The younger Elf was tied on his knees between two waist-high stone posts and was unable to defend himself.

Both Elves looked up as Aragorn entered. "Aragorn, get out of here!" Legolas cried hoarsely, "Noro!" [Run!]

Aragorn's face hardened. "I will not, Legolas." Thranduil smiled wickedly. "Care to join us, boy?" he asked Aragorn. A plan formed in the Ranger's mind. He knew of Thranduil's hatred and distrust for Humans and decided to use it to his advantage.

"No thank you, my Lord. I would rather take him up to my rooms, where it is…more comfortable. Hand him over to me and he will be suitably punished for his dark deeds."

The older Elf nodded, "As you will." he struck Legolas one last time, snapping his head to the side to hit one of the stone posts he was tied to. The prince slumped against his bonds and did not move. The king walked to Aragorn's side. "You will need this." he whispered loudly, handing Aragorn the shard of the ceramic wine bottle. 

Aragorn nodded silently, afraid that this close, his voice would give him away. 

Thranduil turned and walked down the corridor, weaving slightly. Aragorn waited till he was out of sight before running to the young Elf's side. 

"Legolas!" The prince was dazed and only half conscious, and flinched away, suddenly afraid. "It is I, Aragorn." the Elf relaxed slightly at the familiar voice. 

The Ranger lit a torch and the full extent of his friend's injuries were revealed to him. His face and arms were covered in small cuts and large bruises, there were deep bruises on his neck and his breathing was laboured. The extent of the prince's injuries made his blood run cold. 

"Oh, Valar…" Aragorn gathered his friend into his arms, carrying him up to their shared chambers. They had stayed together so Legolas could protect them. It was not meant to be the other way around.

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Hmm…they didn't protect him really…oops!! I'd seen the healing thing in a few fics and I thought it was really cool so I thought it might be a good idea…glad you like!! Yeah I got the messanger, thank you!! That's so sweet ans I'd love to chat, but I actually don't have the softwear yet. Is it easy to download? Only one 'more!'? You're slipping!! =)

shirebound: I'm sorry!! I know this wasn't a very good chapter for you to return too, but it's good to hear from you!! Don't hate me!! =( I'm trying to focus more on the friendship than anything else cos I love friendship fics. I'll make my next one _really_ happy+fluffy+stuff! I don't know if it's good, but I'm trying! Thranduil _will _get better later, I promise!! Thanx for sticking with me through the bad bits. =)

MoroTheWolfGod: Um…*tries to remember her own story* Oh yeah!! Thranduil hit him twice, once for the insult and once when he saw Gimli. I wasn't sure where to put them so I put them there!! ;) OMG! Did you find your DVD remote?? Hope so!

DXPrincess: Um, was this one a cliffhanger? I don't know any more!! I tried!! Aw, I don't know about well deserved *blushes again* but thanx!! =) And thanks for the advice on the sleep, good idea! And I love long reviews they cheer me up! Yay!

Lefty: Only 9 out of 10??! I'm slipping!! I'll have to work on that… it did make sense I swear! I understood perfectly and thank you for understanding my intentions cos that's the way I wanted it to be but I wasn't sure if it came across that way!! Hehehehe! Indeed we did deal with Thranduil some more! Hope you liked! Cool-ness is a good word! Wanna hear mine? Kick assest!! I programmed it into the predictive text on my mobile and I use it all the time! Rambling doesn't bother me at all, it's nice to find someone else who does! Speaking of which… =)

Eleclyn Starmaker: I show it well? Do I? I wasn't sure if it was coming across the way I wanted it to… I got this up as soon as I could so I hope you liked it! Poor you away from your computer again!! Remember lots of sweets and caffeine! ;) Look forward to your review on Sunday and enjoy your weekend! 

Jessie-Greenleaf: Mmmm that cookie was lovely!! Can I have another one? I put this up extra fast for you!! =) Hehehe! Big sticks are fun but shoes are too…I used to work in a shoe shop and we used to say we'd beat people with their own shoes if they weren't nice to us…maybe that's just a strange me thing!! Thanx for the cookie!! (hint hint..)

-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

**CHAPTER 14**

Aragorn knocked quietly and Gimli opened the door. The Dwarf's face paled when he saw Aragorn's burden. The Ranger carefully placed the Elf on the bed, but Legolas would not let go of his hand. "My friend," Aragorn spoke gently, "I need to get some healing herbs." Legolas nodded and reluctantly let go. 

Gimli drew Aragorn aside. "What happened?!" 

"Not now, Master Dwarf. He needs to be cared for." There was no need for words. The Dwarf knew what had happened as well as the Ranger did, and they were angry.

Aragorn picked out the items he needed from his pack and moved back over to the bed. He began to undo Legolas' tunic when the Elf shied away, open fear on his dazed and bruised face. 

"Legolas, no." Aragorn said softly, "Telìn le thead amin na." [I am here to help] his voice calmed the archer considerably and he took some herbs Aragorn offered him to send him to sleep. 

Aragorn waited until he was sure Legolas was asleep, then managed to get his tunic and shirt off. What he found made him close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself. Gimli noticed his silence and walked across the room to his side. 

"Aragorn, what is…" he trailed off when he saw the archer's chest. "Oh, lad…" Legolas' chest was covered in bruises and several ribs were clearly broken. His breathing was uneven and ragged, even in sleep.

"Gimli..." Aragorn said, turning guilty eyes on the Dwarf, "I did not find him in time." Gimli's eyes flashed. He was clearly enraged. 

"It is not your fault, Aragorn." He growled, "That Elf is not fit to call himself Legolas' father. He does not deserve him!" he spat. His hands clenched and unclenched, as if he was holding his axe.

"Gimli, I know you would like to get revenge, but it is more important to get Legolas out of here before his--before Thranduil wakes up." 

Gimli's indecision shone in clear in his eyes, but he agreed. "Aye, you are right, Aragorn. We must escape while we still can." Aragorn nodded and picked the Elf off the bed carefully, so as not to bother his injuries. 

"Lets get the horses and flee. Grab some fresh clothes for Legolas from that closet, will you?" Gimli grabbed several changes of clothes and they bolted.

As they ran through the corridors of the palace, they concentrated only on getting to the stables, so they noticed no one until a voice cried out, "Aragorn!" Dwarf and Human turned to find Herani hurrying towards them.

"Please, Herani, let us be. We need to get Legolas out of here!" Herani's eyes fell on the Elf prince cradled in Aragorn's arms. 

"Ai, Elbereth! What happened?" Aragorn and Gimli looked at one another, reluctant to tell this to a member of the palace healers. Herani caught the look and anger flashed across her face. "It was Thranduil again, wasn't it?" Aragorn nodded reluctantly. 

"Come. I will take you as far as the stables." She said, looking sorrowfully at Legolas' still form. Aragorn nodded his thanks and they set off again. They reached the stables without being seen and saddled the horses in silence.

Herani took a last, sad look at her prince and friend and turned to Aragorn. "You must ride with haste to Rivendell. He will not follow you there. Take care of him and tell him I said goodbye."

Aragorn mounted Hasufel and Herani carefully handed Legolas up to him. "May the grace of the Valar be with you all." 

"Thank you, Herani. You have been a true friend to Legolas. He will not forget this." Aragorn said sincerely. 

"Go." 

The horses set off through the courtyard and the gates opened to let them pass. Both companions breathed a sigh of relief as they passed out of the realm of Eryn Lasgalen. 

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Wow… @_@ So many…my eyes are crossing… *blinks repeatedly* That's better!! How long did that take you anyway?! Yeah they'll be sticking pretty close to him from now on I think!! But you know Legolas…he always gets into trouble… *sigh* I'm so cruel…

MoroTheWolfGod: You got your movie? Yay!! Hope you're enjoying it right now and not reading this cos it's not that good at the moment…but that doesn't make sense cos how can you be reading it if you're _not_ reading it…never mind!! It's your favourite? Wow!! =)

shirebound: Ooh you know what my name means!! Yay! Thank you for sticking with me I appreciate it! =) Don't deserve it though… I'm trying to make the love of his friends overcome the whole cruelty thing, but let me know if I'm slipping!!

Jessie-Greenleaf: A shoe?!! Thank you!! ;) Shoes are fun… Oh yeah cookie too! SCORE!! Mmm…Once again, good cookie! Do you make them yourself?? I know I didn't explain it very well so I'm sorry!! I'm sorry about my too short chapters, but if I had long ones, then there wouldn't be any cliffies and I'm cruel like that… Tee he he! Sorry!!

Kit Cloudkicker: Have a peek at what I said to Lefty about it cos I'm too lazy to write it again… I'm sorry!!! I'm such a bum… ;)

Lefty: Um…I was kinda thinking that Thranduil thinks that Legolas is far too trusting, being friends with mortals in the first place and he believed that Aragorn was just another man, all treacherous and cruel and that he would betray Legolas eventually…I don't know if it really worked out like that, but if it didn't…he was drunk!! Did that help? ;) Yeah they _do_ keep switching don't they?? I'm confused… 

jambaby1963: Yeah good idea… nice long vacation… lots of sleep and no parents! Hope this was up when you were looking for more! If not…sorry!! Will get it up faster next time! (my ada was hogging the PC…)

kris: Hi!! Posting as fast as I can, I promise! I'm glad you're enjoying and thanx for the review! Do you really like the healing thing? I was so afraid people were gonna be like 'yeah okay…' but yay!! Thanks for the lovely complements! Much appreciated! =)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

OMG!! Over 100 reviews??!!! Thanks everyone!! =)

-

**CHAPTER 15**

Legolas' condition did not improve as they rode day and night to reach Imladris. It was not far from Mirkwood to the realm of Rivendell over the Misty Mountains and they were determined to get there quickly. From time to time, Legolas awoke, groggy and disoriented from the drug Aragorn had been using to keep him asleep. Aragorn soothed him and put him back to sleep. 

The betrayal and sorrow his father's attack had caused were stopping Legolas' wounds from healing as they should and when the companions neared Rivendell three days later, they were as bad as before. They had not had time to stop and treat them. 

As they neared the gates, a voice called out to them. "Estel!" They reined their horses in and turned. Elladan and Elrohir's horses broke from the tree line at the side of the road and Gimli stiffened, instantly suspicious of the new arrivals.

"What are you doing here, little brother?" Elladan asked as they drew closer. As they caught sight of Legolas, they froze. 

"Legolas?" Elrohir said, "What happened?" 

Aragorn shook his head. "Later. We must get him to father." 

The four of them rode through the gates of the realm of Lord Elrond and passed their horses to stable attendants. They rushed into the house and Aragorn headed straight to his chamber, bidding Elladan to find Elrond.

When the Elf Lord entered the room, his face turned grave. "What happened to him, Aragorn?" he asked, looking over Legolas' beaten body.

"It--it was his father, Ada." Elrond looked up sharply.

"Why did he return to Mirkwood? He should know better, especially after the last time!" 

"But Ada," Aragorn protested, "He went there for me. I received a wound from an Orc blade and did not treat it. Legolas tried to heal me, but it was too far along, so he brought me to Eryn Lasgalen. He had not the strength to fight Thranduil after what he did for me, and--" 

"What do you mean, what he did for you?" Elrond cut in. Aragorn hesitated. 

"Ada, did you know Legolas possessed the power of healing?" 

Elrond gasped. "He used it on you?" Aragorn nodded. 

"Gimli said I was close to death. He kept me alive. You must help him, please. His grief has weakened him and he is in pain."

Elrond shooed them out and got to work. The twins were outside the door and pounced as soon as it closed. "What do you mean, he possesses the power of healing?"

"How is that possible?" 

"Why did he not tell us?"

Aragorn held up his hands, "I know not. I am sure he will tell you when he awakens."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Absolutely not! That boy doesn't know the meaning of the word!! I'm beginning to think I've made Gimli a little easy going in this bit…actually…ARGH I forgot to put him in at all!!! *types in hastily thought up sentence* phew!! There we go!! My eyes are crossing again!! So many… =)

Shandrial: You read it?? Okay I hope it wasn't too bad!! Ah but rambling is fun!! There wouldn't be any long and interesting reviews without rambling would there?? ;) Your evil characters are the best!! Good old Grimnosh… Don't forget Aragorn cos I'll go mad if I don't see how he's doing…bit of a headache I'm guessing… Tee he he!! 

MoroTheWolfGod: Um…did that answer your question? They got there!! Yay!! ;)

Torture-the-elf: Um…is it a good kinda interesting or a bad kinda interesting?? =) I tried to review your fic about an hour ago but stupid overloading site wouldn't let me…I'll try it again now although I can tell you I _have_ read it and it's brill!! And don't say it will get good cos it already is!!! So much suspense in first chapter…

Lefty: Not at all cos lots of other people asked me the same question…I didn't really explain it like at all so oops!!! Ah but it is that confusing…if I hadn't already written it I'd be confused and write them the wrong way around by this stage…!! You'll have to wait and see what happens!!! *evil grin* I just realised Gimli's not in it that much at the moment…wasn't thinking!! Silly me… Aw I'm glad you liked that bit!! Me too!! Anyway I'm rambling now!! ;) 

randomramblings: I know what you mean about the travelling thing…this chapter was another _classic_ example!! I'm really bad at writing the whole travelling element and I try to spend as little time on it all as possible!! Sorry! Plus I'm not sure of the exact distances from Mirkwood to Imladris, etc… You like it? Yay!! =)

shirebound: You liked that line? Hehehe!! I thought it was kinda…what's the word…expressive?? I don't know!! Is that the right word? Tee he he!! You see the key here is that I have the story all written already so it's just a matter of posting it!! ;) It's _very_ long, so be prepared!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 16

Elrond came out of the room several hours later and looked gravely around at the group assembled outside. They waited expectantly for him to speak. "It is not his grief alone which prevents him from healing." he said, curt from concern, "That stunt he pulled in bringing Aragorn back from shadow has weakened him greatly and he hasn't the strength back that he needs to heal himself. Thranduil's attack has only made things worse."

They all cast their eyes to the floor, anger and guilt pulling at them. "He will be alright with time." Elrond continued, softening his tone upon seeing the reactions of the young ones, "He is stubborn and has more strength than we can imagine." 

Aragorn raised his head and met the Elf Lord's gaze head on. "Can we go to him?"

Elrond nodded reluctantly, knowing there was no way of keeping his sons and the Dwarf away from the weakened Elf.

"Alright. But allow him wake by himself. Do not rouse him."

The four nodded and disappeared into the room Elrond had just emerged from. He couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. The Elf Lord remembered the last time Legolas had come to him as he was now, escaped after being beaten, raped and left for dead in the palace dungeons. It had taken many days to bring the young Elf back, so close to death had he been. That was many centuries ago now.

Legolas had stayed a long time in Rivendell and in that time, had built up a strong friendship with Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. The Mirkwood Elf in turn had become almost part of the Elf Lord's family and had been asked by Elrond to stay in Rivendell as one of his own. Legolas had accepted and stayed a few centuries in the security of the Elf-Haven, but after a time, he had begun to miss his father.

As young as he had been, he could still remember the kind king who played with him and protected him from harm, the one who had died when his wife had, leaving in his place a grieving and bitter ruler, greedy and violently drunken. He believed, maybe, his father had changed.

Thranduil had arrived in Imladris some time later for an urgent council with Lord Elrond, concerning the new evils rising from the towers of Dol Guldur in Southern Mirkwood. As Elrond had seen so many times before, the Elven king convinced his son that he had changed. Legolas wanted so much to believe his father's words that he had consented without question to return home when his father left Imladris, though Elrond and his sons tried hard to persuade him otherwise.

Legolas had arrived in Imladris, unconscious and near death, carried on a bier, not twenty years later with a poisoned arrow wound in his right shoulder. Thranduil had used the excuse of Dol Guldur for his son's injury, as it had been the subject of his last council with the lord of Imladris. But Elrond, though deep in his soul wished he could trust Thranduil's explanation, never quite did.

Legolas became fast friends with Elrond's foster son, Aragorn, who had helped treat him. The two were inseperable while the prince was recovering. Legolas had eventually become restless and taken to the wilds with Aragorn, where they had later met the Dwarf, Gimli.

Elrond was glad that the young ones were here to help Legolas through this. Their friendship and love may be what was needed to bring Legolas back from his shadows of grief. The prince had a strong will. He would not be defeated by a cowardly king, Elrond was sure of that.

* * * 

Aragorn was the first to enter the sunlit room and look upon his friend, deeply asleep in the bed by the window. He closed his eyes and sighed. Legolas was wrapped in so many bandages that it was hard to tell who he was. Bandages snaked around his abdomen and chest, binding his broken ribs, but Aragorn knew what was underneath. His chest was otherwise bare. Other bandages covered the cuts on his forehead and arm. 

The others followed him in and they gathered around the bed. Even Gimli had no comment as they sadly looked upon the broken Elf. Elladan spoke first. "Father is right. He is strong. He will be well." The group nodded without conviction. Seeing him made their worries and fears more real than standing outside. 

Aragorn took Legolas' hand in his and Elrohir turned to him. "He came to us once before, centuries ago after a similar beating. He was close to death, but he came back. He will again. I doubt it not."

The Human and Dwarf nodded, seeing the truth and conviction in the Elf's eyes reflected in his twin's. they allowed themselves to have hope. "I should have known," Gimli grumbled, "that Crazy Elf is too stubborn to be brought down. He will be the death of us all." 

Aragorn and the twins laughed. "It is true, Master Dwarf. He has the hardest head I have ever encountered." Elladan said, grinning. 

"In more ways than one!" Elrohir added. 

"Oh sure," a hoarse voice came from the bed, making them all start, "pick on the poor Elf who is not yet awake enough to defend himself!" They all looked down in astonishment at Legolas. 

"Legolas!" They all cried happily and moved to hug him. Elrond heard their exclamation and came rushing in to find a pile of Elf, Human and Dwarf on the bed where Legolas had been.

After a few moments, a muffled voice came from somewhere at the bottom of the pile. "As much fun as this is, I'm not sure it's aiding my recovery…" The group drew back, leaving a somewhat breathless, but definitely conscious Legolas alone on the bed.

Elrond rushed forward. "How do you feel, Elfling?" 

Legolas looked up, suddenly noticing where he was, and a look of total confusion passed across his face. "Elrond? How did I get here?" 

The Elf Lord smiled. "Aragorn and Gimli rode day and night to get you here, young prince." 

Legolas looked up at his friends and smiled softly, then stuck out his tongue at the twins, who looked playfully affronted. 

Elrond cleared his throat and Legolas returned his attention to him. "I would have words with you later, young one." the archer had a feeling he knew what it was about, and simply nodded. The twins, Human and Dwarf left the room to give the two Elves some privacy. As the door closed behind them, Legolas turned a guilty gaze on the Elf Lord, who looked expressionlessly back.

"I believe you took a great risk to save my foster son, Legolas. More than one in fact." Legolas cast his eyes to the floor and did not answer. "Why did you not tell me you possessed the power of healing? I would have gladly trained you." 

The younger Elf shook his head. "It was passed to me by my mother's side. I barely knew I possessed it until Aragorn fell ill. Then, I just felt I knew what to do." 

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Elrond said quietly, "Even to a fully trained Elf the risk is great! You saved his life, and I am in your debt, but do not use it again until you have been trained. When the time came for you to heal your own emotional and physical wounds, you had no strength left, for you had given it all to Aragorn." 

Legolas' eyes brimmed with guilt, "I am--"

"I am only concerned for your well being, Legolas. You are like another son to me." Tears welled in the young Elf's eyes as Elrond's words sank in. "Thank you, my Lord."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Yes he did! ;) Hahahaha!! _You're_ getting dizzy?! Try reading that after a 13 hour shift at eleven at night!! It's almost hypnotic……..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…. *WAKE UP!!!* What?? Where was I?? Oh right… Thanks for that email by the way!! I'm gonna cry!! But it's a happy cry!!! Want more do ya? :p

Shandrial: What do you mean _if_ he wakes up??!!!! ARGH!! Don't do that!! You're just teasing me now…I wanna know what happens!! *puppy eyes* Pwease?? It _did_ make sense, but then my brain is fried… oh well… =)

MoroTheWolfGod: NOW??? Sorry, was working, so couldn't get it up right away… ;p But this is as quick as I can manage!!! _promise_ I'll post more soon!!

Kit Cloudkicker: Hmm… I hadn't really thought about it actually…that just shows that I'm _such_ a novice at this whole writing malarky and I don't develop my background story… I'll think about it and get back to ya!! Hmm…other 13 Dwarves eh?? Good idea…might stick that in a sequel or something!! Ooh!! Do post it!! I actually prefer the ones where he isn't so mean… dunno why I wrote this…I should just quit while I'm ahead shouldn't I?? =)

tamara: Wow!! _Two_ reviews??!! I like you!!! You think it's a great job?? *sob* I'm so happy!!! I love the twins too! Think they're funky!! Not enuf of them in the books… Grr… Tee he he!! =)

Eleclyn Starmaker: sorry!! I lost you again didn't I?? I am really terrible like that!! Just thought the healing power thing was funky cos I saw it in a fic or two and I was like wow (cos I haven't an original thought in my head by the way) that's cool!! Give it time and all will (hopefully but I wouldn't be too sure) become clear!! Good? ;)

-

That's all for now!! Thanx everyone!!! More tomorrow…. Tithen Min

-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 17

The prince had been exhausted after his talk with Elrond, so the Elf Lord left him to rest, saving his reprimand for returning to Mirkwood for later. He herded the anxious group waiting outside to the dining hall. None of them had eaten since they got back.

As Aragorn was describing the warg attack to his astonished father and brothers, he was interrupted by the huge double doors of the dining hall slamming open as the Elven King of Mirkwood came barging in, followed by a few of Elrond's servants. One of them hurried to Elrond's side.

"I am truly sorry, my Lord. He would not be stopped." Elrond dismissed the apology. "It is alright, Imohir. I will…_stop_ him myself."

The servants bowed to their Lord and left, re-closing the doors behind them. Elrond, the twins, Aragorn and Gimli, faced the King, anger blazing clearly in each one's eyes. Thranduil seemed oblivious as he turned his own angry gaze on Elrond. "Where is my son, half-Elf?!" he thundered. 

Elrond's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your son is beyond your reach now." he snarled, "You deserve him not, _King_ Thranduil." he spat the title as an insult, and it was taken as such. Thranduil shook with suppressed rage.

Unfortunately, Legolas chose that moment to join them. They all turned towards the door as it opened. Legolas froze when he saw his father and his face paled visibly.

"Legolas!" Thranduil's voice filled the huge hall, "I knew you would be here, crawling to your half-breed, so-called friends. They must be sick of you by now, because I am! Come with me. I will not leave without you."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest when Thranduil continued, "I will give you an hour's time to gather your belongings. I will be in the courtyard." He turned and left. 

They all turned to Legolas and saw him sway dangerously and Elrohir rushed to his side. "Legolas, are you well?" the archer turned distressed eyes on Elrond and moved away from Elrohir's steadying arm. 

"It seems I must go, my Lord. I thank you for your kindness." There was such resignation in his tone that the Elf Lord's anger escalated. 

"Legolas, you cannot leave. I will not allow you to walk back into the hands of that madman! You must stay here, where you will be safe." 

Legolas lowered his eyes and spoke softly, "My father is not a reasonable man, you said so yourself. If I fail to return to him, he will wage war on Imladris. Of this I am sure. I cannot let that happen."

"And I cannot just stand and watch you walk to your death!"

Legolas' wide, frightened eyes raised to fix on the Elf Lord's face. "What did you say?" The others turned their eyes to Elrond and waited.

"How can you forget so easily what happened before?" Elrond said, "Or do you just not want to remember? You came into my realm at death's door the last time you went home to him! Even with the best healers here I was barely able to bring you back. I doubt he will be so careless as to allow you to escape again."

Legolas' legs gave way and he sank to the floor and dropped his head into his hands. "I cannot stay, my Lord. I bring death and darkness to your people if I do. And if that happens, I will die anyway! Grief will take me because I brought such a fate on the people I care for most!" 

Aragorn could hear the sincerity in his friend's voice. "Please, Legolas," the Human pleaded, "Do not go to him. We cannot lose you."

The prince turned without a word to go to his room and pack his things. The small group waited for him to reappear with his bag and his decision, afraid of what would happen either way.

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: And they don't even pay us!!! Hahahahahaha!! ß insane laughter… yeah I always think instinctive powers are the strongest too! =) Couldn't find stone in a cave?? I like that!! Have to remember that now! You'll have to see what happens now and see if you're right!! @_@ WOW!! So many (again)!!! Thank you!! You are _far_ too good to me!!!

MoroTheWolfGod: But you got onto it eventually though! Yay!! An hour??!! 'Grr' doesn't even begin to describe how frustrating that is…believe me I know!! You're psychic!! Did this chapter answer your question?? =)

DXPrincess: I whole heartedly agree!! Damn the internet!! I mean… never mind!! You're so _nice_ to me I always love your reviews!! =) I got some rest and now I'm going to post this chapter and go get some more!! Need sleep…

Lefty: No _I'm_ sorry!! I'd only just posted ch16 and I looked at my email and there was your review so I'm sorry I didn't reply!! I didn't mean to!! That's a good point, he never really answered it did he?? I couldn't leave the twins out they're so cool!! Hehehe I love your rambling reviews!! ;)

Kit Cloudkicker: That's a good explanation! Thank you!! I like you!! ;) I'll stop with the exclamation points now sorry about that… I can use that now (if you don't mind that is) if anyone else asks!! Yay!!

Eleclyn Starmaker: Did ch16 explain the healing thing a little better?? Or did I actually confuce you this time? I think FF.net was messed up last night cos everyone's saying that! Grr… well written?? Aw! I don't deserve that!! Thank you!! =)

Jessie-Greenleaf: Oh I know he just seems to always have to patch everyone up…poor Elrond! His hair'll be grey by the end of _this_ story anyway…I dunno how I got him to shut up, it just sorta happened!! He _has_ been suspiciously quiet hasn't he?? I never noticed that!! Ah you'll have to wait and see what happens (I'm so cruel I apologise)!! I don't feel very faithful to FF.net at the moment, but it'll get better (I hope!)… *sigh* =)

Legilmalith: Did I spell that right?? Aw you're the first person to call it brilliant!! Thanks!! =) You're Irish??! Me too!!! =) Yay it's nice to find someone else! And don't say you don't write good stuff cos I love the peril of Mirkwood!! Tis fabulous! I'll excuse your language cos guess what? I use it too! Hope you liked this one too!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

WARNING!!!!!! Once again, this chapter is _not_ for Thranduil lovers!! Sorry!!

-

****

CHAPTER 18

A crash resounded throughout the house and they all turned and ran towards the source. Legolas' chamber. As they neared his door, a cry was let loose that was so full of fear that it would haunt them all for a long time. "ARAGORN!! ARAG--" it was abruptly cut off and Aragorn ran to the door and tried to open it. The door was locked. 

"No…Legolas! Legolas answer me, are you alright?!" the Human began throwing his weight against the door, trying to break it down when no sound came from inside. Eventually, the door gave way and Aragorn and Gimli rushed in, followed closely by the Elves.

They all stopped dead at what they saw. Clothes and other items, including the prince's weapons, were strewn haphazardly around the floor and some of the furniture was in disarray. There was evidence of a violent struggle. Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

Aragorn rushed to the window in time to see the Mirkwood Elves' party passing through the gates and out of Imladris. "They are leaving!" Realisation dawned, "Because they have what they came for…" 

Gimli whirled and started for the door. "We must go after him!" Elrond's hand stopped him in a gesture that reminded the Dwarf so much of Legolas that he stopped dead. 

"You are right, Master Dwarf. We have plans to make." 

"Every plan we make wastes time, Ada!" Aragorn took up Gimli's side, "I saw the fear Legolas has of his father and I have never known him to be afraid of anything. I found them, I saw what he did to him and the more time we waste, Valar knows what that madman will do to Legolas. We have to get him back and we _have_ to act _now_!" 

Elrond closed his eyes. "I know what Thranduil is capable of when it comes to Legolas. I too have seen it. But if we ride out without a plan, we will be crushed! There are five of us and a party of them. We must at least gather others to aid us." 

Aragorn's reluctance was evident on his face, but he nodded, "Alright. But it cannot take long." 

"My people love Legolas. It will not take long to gather them," Elrond said with a sad smile.

With that, he sent messengers to the corners of Imladris, telling the tale to anyone who would listen. It was not long before the courtyard was filled with Elves on horseback, armed and ready for anything, awaiting their Lord's order to move out. 

Elrond addressed them, "The Mirkwood Elves head for the mountain pass. We ride east and do not stop until the prince is safely back with us. Understood?" There was a universal shout to the affirmative. Elrond, Aragorn, Gimli and the twins mounted. "We ride now!" 

They proceeded as swiftly as was possible, but Aragorn's worry chafed at him with every hour that passed. His mind kept screaming that Legolas was in danger, but there was nothing more he could do. 

They rode on as night fell, until a scout reported a light up ahead. They dismounted, tethering the mounts and proceeding more quietly. The light flickered as they approached. They had found the Mirkwood Elves' camp.

Aragorn's face paled when he saw Legolas. He was stripped to the waist and lying on his side with his hands tied tightly behind him, his back to Aragorn. His back and arms were covered in bloody welts. He had been whipped.

Aragorn's blood boiled as he nudged Elrond and Gimli and gestured silently towards their fallen friend. They had to hold Gimli to prevent him from running out and killing every Elf there, which would certainly have got him killed. 

They tensed as Thranduil approached Legolas and nudged him roughly with his foot, rolling him onto his back and revealing more welts across his chest. Aragorn flinched as Legolas groaned in pain as his wounded back hit the hard ground. Elrond had the other Elves silently surround the camp, ready to attack on his signal. 

Suddenly, Thranduil grabbed his son by the hair, wrenching him up to his knees and eliciting a strangled cry of pain from the abused prince. "Younger Elves should kneel before their betters." He said, then grabbed Legolas by the throat and brought him roughly up to eye level, "Care to say you are as good as me? Care to say you should stand in my presence?" he mocked, then dropped the prince back to his knees. "Well?" 

"No, my Lord." Legolas choked out through his swollen throat.

Elrond suddenly noticed that the other Elves in Mirkwood's party were not joining in. In fact, most seemed unable to look upon their prince's torment and those who could, did so with open disgust towards their king. The Elf Lord realised that Legolas' people loved him as Elrond's did, but they had to obey their king. There was hope yet.

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Yes he is isn't he? Hmm…I should really work on that…That's a good trick!! I'll have to try it next time my computer is being stubborn! Aw! You don't feel good?? Are you ok? =( Feel better ok?? Here's some Elf shaped cough sweets!! *gives sweets* feel better? =)

MoroTheWolfGod: Hmmm…you weren't far off were ya?? Well predicted!! You are far too good at this!! Maybe I should let you write the story… =)

Lefty: ARGH! It always does that to me as well!! Aragorn's turn now eh? We'll see… ;) I'd love to answer your questions, but then I couldn't be evil and leave you in suspense now could I?? MWA HA HA HA!! I'm sorry…that was a little strange…Hope you enjoyed this one and more soon!!

tamara: There definitely isn't! Grr…Tolkien didn't appreciate them as much as we do! *sigh* Here's yet another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Promise more soon! =)

jambaby1963: Ooh!! Don't fall off! I did that once. Very painful…couldn't sit for three days… Anyway ignore that!! Hope ya liked this one too! =)

Eleclyn Starmaker: Does it?? Aw! You are _way_ too nice to me!!! You have to run up and down ladders?? Wow that sounds like so much more fun than what I do every day!! =) Poor you with your fried brain!! Watch LOTR twice and call me in the morning… ;)

Shandrial: Puppy eyes don't really work when you have blue eyes though…Oh well at least you can't see them!! I _promise_ you I'll have Thranduil back to you in one piece very soon I just need him for a _little _longer!! Just for me? Aw you're so cute! I can't wait!! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Thanks! I might well do that! Feeblemind spell? Funky! I agree, he is a bit mad isn't he? I should probably ease up on him a bit!! Ah to have a lizard's intelligence…actually I _do_…never mind!! ;)

shirebound: Hehehe! I do have quite the dilemma don't I? Oh dear… *sigh* =) Ooh I like that description. Noble… That's a good word!! I know this chapter was a bit on the cruel side, but I think it's the last one like that… ;) Shh…don't tell anyone!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 19

Elrond gave the signal and the Imladris Elves attacked. The Mirkwood Elves were taken by surprise and many of them were quickly subdued. The others only fought half-heartedly, because they knew their attackers were here to free the suffering prince.

Elladan and Elrohir broke away from the fight and advanced on Thranduil, who stood possessively over his son. "Hand him over and you will not be hurt." Elladan spat, levelling his arrow at Thranduil. 

The king glared. "He is my son, you cannot take him from me." 

Elladan pulled back on the bowstring. "He is a named citizen of Imladris and accepted into the Lord's own family. His abduction is a serious charge on your head." 

Thranduil suddenly looked uncertain, but quickly regained his composure. "He is my son by blood. Named citizen of Imladris or not, he will return to Mirkwood with me." 

As the king argued with Elladan, Aragorn moved quickly and silently behind him, severing the bonds and helping the barely conscious prince to his feet. They moved away from Thranduil as quickly as Legolas was able, but the archer was exhausted and stumbled, falling heavily on his knees and drawing his father's attention.

Aragorn stood protectively between them. "Leave him alone, Thranduil! He has suffered enough at your hands." Gimli stomped across the clearing and stood beside Legolas, should Thranduil somehow get past Aragorn. 

The king growled. "Mortals should not meddle in matters that are not their concern!" 

Gimli's hate-filled glare hit him head on, "Legolas _is_ our concern." the Dwarf stated fiercely, "What affects him affects us." 

Aragorn nodded grimly and Thranduil glared at them both.

Gimli glanced down to find that Legolas had lost consciousness and could not add his voice to their argument. He growled. "Look at the state he is in! Look what you have done to him! When I wanted to separate your head from your shoulders when I heard what you had done in the past, he spoke of you with pity and forgiveness. He did not blame you. You have betrayed his misplaced faith!"

Aragorn nodded in agreement, "After your council and that poisoned arrow, he couldn't take any more. He vowed never to return, but he missed the times you had together before his mother died. Before you changed. He told me so." 

Thranduil snarled angrily, "His mother's death was his fault! She died giving birth to his sister! He could have healed them but he didn't! He let them die!"

Elrond heard this and walked over to stand with Aragorn. "The power of healing would hardly have developed in one so young as he was then. He had not been trained with it. If he had tried, he would have died with them. Then who would you have blamed?" 

Thranduil's face showed warring emotions, but he held his silence. "He is my heir and last of my bloodline. He will return to his kingdom."

Elrond sighed heavily. "If you want him, you must go through us." His twin sons and his foster son flanked him, Gimli moving beside them. The rest of the Imladris warriors formed a protective circle around the unconscious archer. 

Thranduil took in the situation and frowned. "You win this time, half-breed. But I will not give in so easily." The king and his warriors mounted and rode off into the night.

Aragorn immediately dropped beside Legolas. "Legolas? Can you hear me, mellon nìn?" The Elf groaned and opened frightened grey eyes, looking around wildly. "He is gone, Legolas. You are safe." 

Legolas sighed with relief and allowed darkness to claim him once more. 

"No! Legolas, wake up!" Aragorn cried as he lapsed back into unconsciousness. 

Elrond knelt beside them. "You will help me heal him?" Aragorn needed no prompting and reached for his pack, retrieving herbs and bandages.

Gimli paced the claimed campsite. His agitated pacing was beginning to annoy even the most patient of Elves and Elrohir stood and approached him. "He is in good hands, Master Dwarf. Do not fear for him." 

Gimli's eyes flashed. "I will not rest until he is at my side and jesting as always," he vowed before resuming his pacing. Elrohir rolled his eyes and took his seat beside his brother. It would be a long night.

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Aw poor you! I hate feeling like that!! I couldn't make the Mirkwood Elves hate Legolas cos he's just too nice! (he _is_ too nice isn't he??!! He's hiding something…) Wow lots more mores!! I'm getting to like those! More!! ;) Sorry, I'm absolutely wrecked, ignore the tired attempt at humour!!

MoroTheWolfGod: Hey!! Don't be slamming Bill and Shadowfax!! I thought it was cool!! Argh! Hurry now?? I'm sorry!! Going as fast as I can! I swear my keyboard is smoking right now… ;)

Jessie-Greenleaf: I was actually wondering where Gimli had gone myself!! I only just realised he wasn't there!! You hate Dwarves?? Yeah they're kinda…Dwarfish…aren't they? Very suspicious all that facial hair…they're _hiding _something…!!! *strokes non-existent beard suspiciously* Hmmm…. =)

Lefty: Aw! You're so cute!! Aha you'll have to wait again and see!! But this chapter might've answered _some_ things at least!? Hope so anyway!! Gimli's always disappearing isn't he? I never noticed that when I was writing this but I only saw it now!! Hahaha!! =) Oops… aw interesting and wonderful?? You're too good to me!!

jambaby1963: Ooh I love German Shepherds! Fang's a brilliant name! That's a good idea and make sure you bring him to see me!! I love him really! =)

DXPrincess: Oh yeah there _was_ one at the end of the last chapter wasn't there?? Hahaha!! Yay! I try to remember to put them in but it doesn't always work! Forgive me!! Hope you liked what happened next! Will post more tomorrow on my day off so you don't have to wait too long! ;)

RainyDayz: I'm sorry!! I thought he _would _behave, but he wouldn't listen to me… but he'll behave from now on I swear!! =) You enjoyed it anyway?? Yay!! I know he's a nice guy really. You'll see… ;) I'll try to ease up on Legolas a bit more, but my muse doesn't seem to want me to…

tamara: Aw you're so nice!! I got this up as soon as I got home from work just for you! =) Hope you liked this one too!! 

Kit Cloudkicker: Good idea!! Did you watch the cartoon of D&D?? It was _really_ strange!! I think he is a bit of an alcoholic alright…Detox! That's a good idea too!! =) Yay! You're full of em! In a good way… ;)

Eleclyn Starmaker: Away again?? My goodness! *gasp* how do you cope?? Didn't mean to leave you hanging like that I'm sorry!! Have a nice weekend again! See ya soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 20

Aragorn and Elrond worked on Legolas for the remainder of the night and into the morning. As they sat back, having used all their herbs and all the knowledge they had between them, they knew they had done all they could. Now, they could only wait.

Gimli strode over. "Is that Crazy Elf awake yet? I want to give him a piece of my…" His rant was cut off as Legolas shifted, groaning painfully. 

"Not now, Master Dwarf. I fear I am yet too weak for one of your lectures. It would surely finish me off…" Legolas spoke softly, but the undertone of mirth was unmistakable. Gimli looked on in astonishment as the Elf sat up under his own power and smiled weakly.

"Legolas, you need to rest." Aragorn scolded gently. Legolas nodded. 

"Yes, Estel." he teased. "You are worse than--" a shadow passed over his face and they knew what he'd been about to say. _'My father.' _

An awkward silence descended on the group until Elrodan came over. "Sorry to disturb you, my Lords. Lunch is ready." As if on cue, Gimli's stomach let out a loud growl of complaint.

"You should go quickly, Master Dwarf, lest your stomach decide to proceed without you!" Legolas jested and Aragorn laughed, the silence safely broken.

Gimli wandered towards the fire muttering to himself in Dwarven. Aragorn turned back to his friend. 

"How do you fare, Legolas?" Legolas turned his head towards Aragorn and regarded him for a moment. 

"I am alright, my friend. Go and eat. I could not take food at present." Aragorn knew better than to argue when Legolas was unsettled, and that was an understatement of the condition the Elf was in now. He went, glancing back over his shoulder as Legolas drifted into uneasy slumber.

Aragorn approached him several hours later as he awoke. "Legolas, I need to check your dressings. How do you feel now?" 

"I am fine." Legolas replied, much too quickly for Aragorn's liking. 

"Legolas? Sit down a minute and let me check your injuries, mellon nìn." 

Legolas backed away from his lifelong friend, never taking his eyes off the Human, "I have told you; I am well. They do not need to be checked." 

Aragorn refused to let the archer run and followed his retreating form, reaching towards the Elf, "Legolas, they _do_ need it, they--" 

"Leave me, Aragorn!" Aragorn stared at his friend, who had gone white, fear plain on his face. The Ranger frowned. 

"Legolas, it is I, it is Estel. You know I will not hurt you." 

Legolas' eyes darkened, "I cannot abide anyone touching me…Not yet. Please understand." 

Aragorn nodded. "Alright, Legolas. Can I do anything for you, my friend?" Legolas closed his eyes.

"Nothing, mellon. But thank you." 

Aragorn nodded again. He reached out and Legolas flinched when the Ranger's hand landed on his shoulder. "It will be alright. You need time. We will wait for you, come when you are ready." 

The Elf smiled and Aragorn headed over to his father and brothers, hoping Legolas would come around. His paranoid aversion to touch worried Aragorn, even though he knew the reason behind it. He hoped Legolas was not permanently scarred, physically or emotionally.

-

-

****

Review replies::

Cheysuli: You never know!! ;) I _think_ it made sense…*reads again* …Yup. Made sense alright!! We'll have to see later about the forgiving father part…you know what he's like!! ARGH!! Lots and lost of more!s this time!! Yay!! Love em!!

  
MoroTheWolfGod: Addicted?? Uh oh that can't be good!! Um…support group? Like AA only not… FAA?? Fanfic Addicts Anonymous! Sorry, ignore my strange humour again! Glad you're enjoying! More soon… =)

tamara: I try to update quickly cos I've been told my chapters are too short!! We'll see what happens now…*evil smile* hehehe!! =) Hope ya like!!

WePo: You ran out of chapters?? Oh no!! I'll have to get this up really quick for you then!! That better?? =) Have a day off today so I got the chance to post this earlier than expected just for you!! Hope you enjoyed and more soon I promise!!

DXPrincess: Another one? Oh dear I'm so evil!! How's this one? Wasn't as bad right?? ;) Hehehe! I'm glad you like it! Might even get another chapter up today if I get enuf reviews…(hint hint!!!) I think the next one's real cliff hangey!!

jambaby1963: Hmmm…maybe!! *innocent smile* If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!! Ooh cookies! Can I have one too?? I promise I'll be nicer to Legolas! ;) 

Legilmalith: I'll try, but you know by now what my muse is like!! Only messing I couldn't kill Legolas!! Wouldn't have a story then would I? =) I'm not _particularly _fond of them either, but they _can_ serve a purpose!! He's big…um, I mean little…bodyguard man…Dwarf… Or something!! I agree with you, it's Elvish to the best of my knowledge! You're right alright!! ;) Hehehe! I'm sure your imitation accent isn't _ that_ bad!! You should hear my imitation Northern accent, it's _really_ scary!!

Lefty: Aw that must've been really annoying!! Glad you're back at your own one now? Thanks for the L O N G review!! I love long ones!! [Goliath is dead!! I smote him myself! I smoted him good!!] Sorry, ignore that!! I just love the word smite (I know I'm strange!!)! Yeah Legolas' mother died in childbirth and his sister didn't survive and that's partly why Thranduil hates Legolas so much. =) Clearer now?? You changed the subject fast enuf, so I won't mention your *thing*!! ;p And Gimli's back!! Yay!!

=

Probably get some more up later tonight…so review and I'll see what I can do!! See yous later!! 

Tithen Min

=


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 21

The group chatted animatedly for several hours, eventually falling into silence as the events of the day finally caught up with them. The majority of the Elves fell into sound sleep a short while later, leaving only Aragorn and Elrohir awake.

Elrohir picked up on his brother's silence. "You fear for his spirit." He said softly, "You think he may be broken beyond healing." Aragorn looked up with a sad expression, his blue gaze flicking to the prince before meeting the gaze of his foster brother.

"You know too much about me Elrohir." He chuckled, trying to ease the tension to no avail. "He is such an innocent creature…I'm just afraid he's--" 

A groan pulled their attention to Legolas as he shifted, slowly waking from a troubled sleep. They moved over to him as his grey eyes opened and gazed around in confusion.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Aragorn asked gently, smiling as the prince's gaze met his and recognition dawned in his eyes. 

"For a moment there, I was unsure of where I was." Legolas mumbled, his voice thick with the remnants of sleep. 

Aragorn put a hand carefully on his shoulder, mindful of the welts that covered the archer's upper body. "You are here with us now, Legolas. You are safe."

Elrohir moved off to give the two friends a moment alone and to take some rest before dawn. Aragorn took up a place beside Legolas as his eyes cleared completely and he sat up. "I never thanked you, Aragorn." Legolas said, guilt laying thick over his words. 

Aragorn looked at him in confusion. "What for, Legolas?"

"For everything." The Elf muttered. "You tried to help me and I turned you away. You must think badly of me that after everything that has happened I cannot even accept the aid of a friend. Forgive me for my selfishness." 

Aragorn looked at his friend, stunned into silence. "You are speaking naught but foolishness, mellon nìn! You cannot be held responsible for your reaction! I would have done just the same."

Legolas averted his gaze and did not answer, but Aragorn could clearly see the haunted look in his friend's eyes. "Something ails you Legolas. Will you not talk to me?"

Legolas shook his head, "'Tis nothing you could help me with." 

Aragorn reached out and tilted Legolas face towards him. "I can help by listening. I can ease your burden."

Legolas sighed. "He still haunts me, Aragorn. Every time I hear approaching footsteps I think it is him. Every time I hear a voice raised in anger it is all I can do not to flee. I am just afraid that…I feel dirty, Aragorn. Unworthy of your protection… I can't…can't imagine feeling safe again." 

"Legolas, you have no idea how much you mean to these Elves who came to save you. To Gimli and to myself. You will not only feel safe, you will be safe as long as we live! Do not let him haunt you, for he shall never get near you again!" Aragorn declared vehemently. 

Legolas smiled slightly. "Thank you, Estel." 

Aragorn waved his hand, indicating no thanks was necessary. "Try to rest, Legolas. We ride for Imladris tomorrow. We are going home. Yours as well as mine." Aragorn watched as Legolas stretched out on his less wounded side and drifted into sleep. The prince had been through much these last weeks and Aragorn felt a strong need to protect him. 

After all, they were family.

* * * * * * * * * * 

As the sun rose, the small party packed their belongings and prepared to move out. As the horses started on the trail, the Elves' acute hearing picked up something and they pulled their horses to a stop, scanning the clearing for the source of the sound.

Aragorn and Gimli watched them, confused, as they had heard nothing. Legolas saw it first and slid off Elrond's horse as gracefully as he was able. He ran to the far edge of the clearing and knelt by a figure that came crawling from the undergrowth. It was one of the Mirkwood Elves from the party that they had just driven away. He was in a bad way, gaping wounds had left a trail of blood marking his passage through the forest. 

"Citahel, no…What happened?" Legolas whispered. Citahel turned dark, pain filled eyes on Legolas. 

"Orcs." he gasped out. Just speaking was draining what little strength he had left, "My prince…your father…" the Elf lost consciousness, but Legolas was not there to see it. He took off through the trees with a speed that belied his injuries. 

He heard Aragorn and Gimli calling after him, following him, but he did not stop. He needed to find his father. As he came upon the scene, he stopped, staring in horror. Dead Orcs lay scattered around the area, but they were not alone. Many of the Mirkwood Elves lay dead or dying, it was clear the Orcs had taken them by surprise. 

As Aragorn, Gimli and the twins reached his side, Legolas' gaze finally fell on his father, lying wounded and semi-conscious on the ground several metres away. Aragorn and Gimli took in the scene and turned to Legolas. The look on his face was torn between several emotions and they turned to follow his gaze.

They saw Thranduil and Gimli felt a strange satisfaction at his suffering. "Legolas--" Aragorn started, turning to his friend. But the Elf was no longer there. He was slowly making his way to his father's side, his eyes blazing with emotion. 

"Fool Elf! What's he doing?" Gimli growled.

Aragorn shrugged. "Maybe he needs to purge his demons." 

Legolas knelt by his father's side, a guarded expression on his face. "Legolas…My son…" Thranduil sighed, reaching up to touch Legolas' face. Legolas recoiled at his touch as if struck. 

Thranduil dropped his hand and gazed into his son's eyes. Regret and grief were clear in his own eyes as well as etched on his face.

As he watched his son, he saw no blame or hatred in Legolas' eyes and sighed with relief, finally giving in to unconsciousness. 

"Ada! No!" Legolas cried, shaking his father's arm. When Thranduil did not awake, the prince pressed a hand to his father's forehead. The king was alive, but fading fast. "No…"

Aragorn and Gimli stood silent, watching. When Legolas placed his other hand on his father's chest, Gimli was abruptly pulled from his trance-like state as he realised what his friend was about to do. As Aragorn had never seen it before, he knew not what was happening.

"Aragorn!" Gimli exclaimed, "Stop him! He's going to do it again!" 

Aragorn needed no explanation and hurried forward to stop Legolas, but he was too late.

-

-

Review replies::

Lefty: I'm posting this chapter for you!! You jumped up and down?? Hehehe! Yay! Yeah, we're weird like that, but it good to be not normal!! Poor Legolas! I treat him terribly don't I? Don't apologise! I was at church too only I'd have posted this earlier! Long reviews are fun to get but short ones are good too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about the cliffie! I'll update really quickly tomorrow to make up for it!! Thanks for reviewing!! =)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 22

The eerie glow surrounded the two Elves as Aragorn, Gimli and the twins stood transfixed by the sight before them. None of them, save Gimli, had ever witnessed the like before, it was something not even Elrond held the power to do.

When Legolas sensed that sufficient strength had returned to his father's body to allow him to survive, he removed his hands and the glow faded and disappeared. Aragorn ran to Legolas' side as he collapsed from exhaustion, completely drained.

Thranduil awoke as Aragorn caught Legolas falling form in his arms, looking searchingly into the young Elf's face. Legolas weakly touched a hand to Aragorn's chest. "Forgive me." His consciousness fled him then and he went limp in Aragorn's arms. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, laying him on the ground and checking for a pulse. It was weak and distant, but the prince's heart still beat. 

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief, which Thranduil picked up on. "Is he alright? What happened?" 

Aragorn glared darkly at him, gently picking Legolas up and turning his back on the Elf. "If any still live, bring them back to our camp." Aragorn told Elladan and Elrohir and some of the others from their party who had followed them. The Elves nodded and went to follow his orders as Aragorn and Gimli headed back to their camp with Legolas cradled protectively in Aragorn's arms. 

As the small group reached the clearing, Elrond was just finishing tending to Citahel, who was now in a deep healing sleep. The Elf Lord sensed more than saw the Human and Dwarf enter the camp. He left Citahel in the hands of one of his aides and stood to talk to his foster son. 

His face fell when he caught sight of Legolas' lithe body laying still in Aragorn's arms. Elrond's eyebrows drew into a frown and he looked questioningly at Aragorn.

"He did it again, Ada." the Human mumbled, "He used his power to save Thranduil's life. I tried to stop him, but…" Elrond shook his head in exasperation and beckoned Aragorn to follow him, Gimli trailing close behind.

"He is a very foolish and wilful young Elf." Elrond muttered before seeming to regain his senses. "What state was Thranduil in when you found him?"

"He was close to death," Aragorn answered apprehensively, "fading very quickly." Elrond scowled. "Then we do not have much time."

Leaving his aides to tend the wounded, Elrond focussed on Legolas. He held a flask of Miruvor to the prince's lips, making him swallow, before unwrapping him from the blanket Aragorn had just placed around his shoulders and sitting him against a tree. Aragorn looked quizzically at him.

"If we do not get his energy levels back up soon, he could fall into darkness and be lost to us." Elrond explained. Aragorn's face paled. He could not lose Legolas.

"What can I do?" Elrond could see the determination in his foster son's eyes.

"Help me move him further from the fire and bring me some water skins. If we can cool his body enough, he will go into a state of hibernation and his heart rate and metabolism will slow and use up less energy, leaving it free to be used to heal his body and replenish his power."

Aragorn took off to get the items required and Thranduil followed him back, unnoticed. A gasp escaped the Elven king when he saw the state his prince was in. Aragorn and Elrond glanced up sharply and their expressions darkened.

"What are you doing here?" Elrond challenged quietly. 

Thranduil seemed not to hear him as he moved closer to where his son lay. "What happened to him?"

Elrond scowled, "If you need to know, he nearly killed himself saving your life." The Elven king's eyes widened as the memory returned.

The Elf Lord immediately sank back to his task with the help of Aragorn, leaving the cold hearted king stunned by the revelation the his son had saved his life.

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Aw I couldn't let him die!! He's important for the ending and I also promised to give him back to Shandrial in one piece!! He _is_ confused isn't he?? Maybe that's because I'm confused and so's my writing!! Enjoy the two chapter update?? I thought I'd be nice for a change!! ;) Glad you like and BTW I love your happy dance!!

  
MoroTheWolfGod: Sorry I didn't reply to your review in the last chapter but I posted it before I got the review!! Apologies!! You _do_ need to go the AFF, but so do I, so it's okay!! ;) Hmm…he may…then again he may not!! You never know with this story!! Hope I updated quick enough for ya!!

  
Lefty: Ah you'll see! Maybe he is!! I couldn't really kill Thranduil cos I promised a _lot_ of powerful people I'd keep him alive!! *looks over shoulder* They're watching me…I might have to smite them… You liked?? Sorry about the cliffhanger, I guess I have a sadistic streak or something!! Hope the update came quick enuf to keep you on your seat! Long review!! Yay thank you!! : )

tamara: You're welcome!! =) Yeah it was kinda a stupid thing to do now that I think about it…Hmmm… Oh well!! I'll _try_ and save Legolas cos I'd get a _lot_ of hate mail if I killed him… Hope I updated quick enuf!! 

jambaby1963: Ooh thank you!! Mmm…you make good cookies!! He probably _will_ be hungry…best to be prepared!! Hehehe!! Hope ya enjoyed this one and more tomorrow!!

v8: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm so evil!! I'm sorry!! Did I update quick enough?? ;)

bant: Thanks for the review!! Um…huh?? =)

Shandrial: Well I did promise I'd give you back Thranduil in one piece didn't I? =) Ooh don't tease me like that!! What are you gonna do to him? He's okay right??!!! I need _him _in one piece for my next fic!! I had a day off yesterday and thought I'd post an extra chapter cos I'm so nice…but it had a cliffhanger so I guess I'm not really _that_ nice!! Oops…!! ;)

DXPrincess: **blush** Applause? For me?? Thank you!! Well I couldn't leave you hanging for a _week_, that'd just be cruel…so I left it a day…Hope that's long enough to get you stewing!! I don't think this chapter's really a cliffhanger is it?? Oh well, can't win em all!! =) Hope you like!!

Eleclyn Starmaker: Aw your trip was cancelled?? Don't be impatient!! I'm working as fast as I can…see?? *indicates bandaged fingers and smoking keyboard* It _was_ a bit of a horrid way to leave it, wasn't it? I'm _really_ evil!! You're welcome on the review. I just realised I never actually reviewed it and I feel so bad cos you always review for me!! I'm sorry again!! =)

-

*phew!* That everyone?? I think my review replies are getting longer than my chapters!! *gasp* See y'all tomorrow!! ::Tithen Min::

-


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:: Once again […] indicates Elvish translations…my Elvish is probably a _horrible_ mixture of Sindarin and Quenya, so tell me if it makes absolutely no sense!! =)

-

-

**CHAPTER 23**

Legolas came back to awareness slowly and he was only too conscious of the overwhelming weakness of his body. He tried to shift and he suddenly and realised that his leggings and the bandages around his torso were the only clothing he wore. 

His eyes snapped open to reveal the campsite in darkness once more. The Elf wondered briefly why he wore so little clothing and why it was night once more, for he felt as if they had set out for Imladris but a few moments ago.

Suddenly, the memories came crashing back into his mind and his eyes widened involuntarily. He remembered kneeling by the side of his dying father, then a brief flash of Aragorn's face. After that, there was nothing but darkness.

"Ada…" he whispered and tried to get to his feet. He felt only the all-consuming weakness, but he willed his limbs to obey him. He needed to find out what had happened to his father. To his surprise, his legs obeyed him and he rose slowly to his feet. 

He glanced over to see if he had been noticed, but to his relief, they had left the Dwarf on guard and his senses were significantly less acute than those of the Elves.

He crept across the campsite as quietly as he could manage and located the king. Standing over him, he was relieved to see his father still drew breath. As he turned to leave, a soft voice called after him.

"Laegolas?" He paused on hearing his name spoken in the soft and familiar dialect of the Sindar. He turned to find his father's eyes fixed on him. 

"Ays, Ada?" [Yes, Father?] Thranduil simply watched his son for a moment, trying to see if Legolas truly did not blame him or if it had only been to give him some peace as he died. But then why had he saved his life? 

"Laegolas…you…saved my life. Why?"

Legolas suddenly looked sad, "Despite everything that has happened, you are still my father. I could not sit by and watch someone else I care about fade into the shadows without trying to help. Not after Naneth." [Mother]

Thranduil stood then and walked up to his son, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "You did not simply 'try', my son. You almost killed yourself for me! If you could have seen the state you were in…" the Elven king turned away, head down, "It was my fault. All this is my fault."

Legolas walked up behind his father and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning the older Elf to face him. "It is in the past now, Ada. What is done cannot be undone. We must make the most of what we still have."

Thranduil pulled his son into a tight embrace. The younger Elf was tense at first, but slowly relaxed in his father's arms.

Thranduil released him and spoke softly to him. "I was wrong, Legolas. Your mother's death was not your fault, my son. I needed someone to blame and you were all I had left. Instead of being grateful for your presence, I lashed out in anger and sorrow…I am so sorry."

Legolas eyes were wide. This was a huge admission for the proud king to make, he had never heard such humility from Thranduil before in all his long life. He shook his head, "Do not apologise. Show me you are true. I will need time, but I will come back to you, Ada."

Thranduil gazed into his son's tired grey eyes. "Get some sleep, ìon nìn. We can talk more in the morning." [My son]

Legolas nodded and moved towards his bedroll. He turned back as Thranduil settled down and smiled over at him. He returned the smile, then lay down between Aragorn and Elrohir and drifted into a secure and dreamless sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * *

As Thranduil awoke, he was momentarily confused. He hurt and he was lying on the ground staring up at the trees… He bolted upright as he remembered the last few days' events; 

his son lying whimpering on the ground as the king had whipped him mercilessly; the attack of the Elves from Imladris; the orc attack and…Legolas had saved his life. His eyes closed briefly as he remembered his son's words the night before. He had promised to come back to him, to their kingdom, in time.

The Elf smiled as he remembered their embrace and opened his eyes, meaning to seek Legolas out. He felt he needed to talk to him, get to know again the son he had wanted so badly, yet had so violently pushed away. He turned his head, but Legolas and the Human were nowhere in sight. He frowned. 

"Where is my son?" Thinking out loud, he jumped when his question was answered in an unfamiliar voice. "You will get nowhere near him if I have anything to do with it, you cowardly snake!" The deep and heavily accented voice came from behind him and he turned. 

The Dwarf.

A deep hatred for the Elf burned deep in the smaller being's eyes and slightly unnerved the king, but he kept on. "I need to speak with him, _Dwarf_, now tell me where he is." he growled. Gimli's face darkened and he raised his hand to strike the arrogant Elf when someone jumped between them, shielding the king. It took them both a moment to realise it was Legolas.

"Gimli, hold! What are you doing? Calm down!" The Dwarf stepped back. "Calm down? I will not calm down! He nearly _killed_ you and you want _me_ to calm down?!" Legolas raised an eyebrow that told Gimli that if he did not calm by himself, he would be calmed by force. He grumbled some Dwarvish insults, but backed down enough to give Thranduil room to breathe.

The king watched the exchange with wonder. His son could control a Dwarf with so few words? He smiled at the look on the Dwarf's face. Gimli suddenly exploded. "You crazy Elf! Why are you defending him?!" 

Legolas just shook his head, "I have my reasons. Just trust me." Gimli opened his mouth to object, but Legolas cut him off, "That is enough out of you, stupid Dwarf, or I will make you ride Arod back alone." 

The Dwarf turned and shuffled away casting dark looks back over his shoulder at the two Elves and muttering in his own language. Legolas suddenly called after him in Dwarvish, causing both Thranduil and Gimli to jump. They had no idea he knew the language. Gimli gave a mock offended scowl at what Legolas said and returned to the fire. 

"That Dwarf is very protective of you, Legolas." Thranduil chuckled, "Is there something I should know?" 

The young Elf stared in disbelief at his father before turning pink to the tips of his ears. "Dwarves are naturally protective of their families. We are friends. No more." he muttered. 

Thranduil smiled, "Are you sure it is not more than that?" he paused, "You act like brothers. Just now you said he is naturally protective of his family…" 

Legolas nodded. "He cares for me."

"I'm glad someone did." The response brought Legolas' head up, his eyes snapping to his father's face. The older Elf's eyes were filled with shame and self-loathing. "Can you ever forgive me, Legolas?" 

Legolas moved closer to his father and put a tentative hand on his arm. "In time, Ada. In time."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Plot bunny?? What have I done?!!!! *gulp* Ooh be happy!! Don't be depressed!! It's better for Legolas right?? ;) What's that you say?? You want _more_???? Never heard that before!! I'm sorry! Ignore me!!! Love em! MOREMORE!!

MoroTheWolfGod: Grr…stupid FF.net…the upload didn't even work for about an hour after I did it!! More please?? Ok ok I'm working on it!! ;)

jambaby1963: Hehehe! I think there's something _very very_ wrong with FF.net…they posted your review 12 times!!! I was looking at it like @_@ cross eyed!! Nah, you know those Elf kids…think they know everything… Tsk tsk!! Maybe give him some cookies and he'll feel better!! ;)

Lefty: Hehe that's ok!! I think he's becoming a little nicer…I really didn't like writing him like that and loads of people were like _hey he's not like that!!!_ but my muse made me… I'm sorry you had to wait *so long* for my next post!! I am such a terrible person… *sigh*!! Hope this one eased you anxiety a little bit and more…tomorrow…sorry!! And you're welcome! I love that story!! Glad I was able to brighten your day cos you always manage to brighten mine!! =)

randomramblings: I'm sorry!! I keep doing that don't I?? I think he just might be!! Couldn't leave him evil forever… some people were a bit put out you see!! Ah no I prefer him nice anyway! =) Yeah poor Legolas…maybe I'll send him on a nice long vacation when I'm finished posting this…

Eleclyn Starmaker: Aw poor you!! In a better mood now?? Ah your brain mightn't be as fried as you think… *Looks up at story*…looks promising does it not? ;) Ooh don't get freaked out!! I'm posting I'm posting!!! Aw you're welcome!! You deserved it!

Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah they really should shouldn't they? Silly creatures…subtle poisoning eh?? I _like_ that concept…but I've promised to keep him alive!! Darn it!! ;) 

bant: That's ok!! I was kinda like…_Is that a good comment or a bad one_… but yay!! You're putting up a story?? Ooh I can't wait!! Love to see! And on fave authors? I'm touched!! *blush* Thank you!! I definitely agree with you though…maybe 11 pints is just a _tad_ much for one sitting… ;) Fun though!!

tamara: I'm sorry!! I was _tempted _to kill him, but I've made several promises to leave him in one piece cos other people need him for _their_ stories…I'd only have to bring him back to life and that's so much trouble… Updated soon for ya!! You like?? =)

DXPrincess: You have suspicions?? Good!! Hope they involve-- wait…I can't say that…it'll give it away!! Family? Ooh fun!! Hope you're having/had fun!! Thank you again for the lovely compliments!! Where would I be without you?? (my head/ego would probably be a damn sight smaller…!) ;)

Su: Sorry!! Um…here's more!! Enjoy!!! I couldn't kill him cos I'd go insane too!! =)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

CHAPTER 24

Aragorn rushed back into the camp. He had been out walking with Legolas when the Elf had just disappeared. He had a suspicious worry nagging at the back of his mind. Legolas' father was so close by, he could have-- 

He stopped, staring. He watched Legolas put a hand on his father's arm and whisper comforting words to the older Elf. 

"What in the name of…" he muttered to himself as he stormed over to the two Elves. He grabbed Legolas' arm. "Legolas, I need to talk to you…" he growled, dragging the younger Elf away from the king. They walked some distance into the woods before Aragorn paused. 

"Aragorn, you are hurting me." Legolas declared calmly. 

The man tightened his hold and glared in desperation at the Elf in front of him. "This is _nothing_ compared to how much he hurt you! I was there, remember? More than once!" 

Legolas sighed, "Look, Aragorn, what I decide to do with my life is--" 

"None of my business?! Of course it's not. I'll just go running after you, putting you back together every time he pulls you apart again, but of course, this has _nothing_ to do with me!" 

Legolas opened his mouth, as if to speak, but apparently thought the better of it and snapped it shut again. He turned on his heel to walk away, but Aragorn still had a hold on his arm and jerked the Elf roughly back to face him. "You won't get away from this that easily, Legolas." 

__

'You won't get away so easy this time, my golden prince…' The sudden memory crashed vividly back into Legolas' consciousness and his vision tilted. Aragorn caught him as he paled and pitched forward and lowered him to sit on the ground, leaning against a tree. "Legolas I--I'm sorry…I didn't mean--"

Legolas put a restraining hand on the man's chest, stopping him from saying any more. When his vision cleared, Legolas spoke. "'Twas nothing. A bad memory, that is all." 

"It was not nothing! I am so sorry! This is all my fault!" He gripped the Elf's shoulders trying to keep him where he was. The last time that he had been so upset it had triggered a memory like this was when Gimli had hit him and he had run off and only got himself hurt more because of it. That seemed like an age ago now.

All his thoughts were centred on how to keep the Elf from bolting and he suddenly noticed that the fair being was no longer resisting him. He looked into the archer's eyes and was alarmed at the confused and conflicted emotions in the depths of the storm grey eyes. 

"Are you well, mellon nìn?" There was a slight stirring in the depths of Legolas' eyes but no response was forthcoming. 

Elladan and Elrohir, as if sensing their brother's distress, suddenly emerged from the trees. "Where have you _been_, Estel? We have looked everywhere for you!" Elrohir moaned. 

Elladan took in the two figures on the ground and cleared his throat to shut his brother up. "Is everything alright, Estel? Is Legolas alright?" Elladan could tell the prince was far from alright but wanted to know what had happened.

The older twin dropped to the ground beside them. "I don't know." Aragorn confessed, "I was trying to keep him from bolting and he just froze. I can't get him to respond to me." 

"Valar, we had better get him back to father." 

Aragorn grabbed his foster brother's arm, "NO! Have you forgotton that Legolas' father is at that camp as well? I think that is what brought all this on." Elladan nodded, "I will go fetch Ada."

* * * * * * * * * *

Elrond frowned. "He has withdrawn into himself. I think when you held him down, Estel, something in his mind snapped. He has retreated into his dream world in so he will not have to face what his mind is convinced is coming." 

Aragorn paled in realisation. "He actually thought I would…" 

Elrond grasped the man's shoulder. "He is confused right now, my son. He may have begun to look it, but in reality he is still very far from normal yet. He has been through a lot and does not know yet how to deal with it."

Aragorn scowled, "He should never have had to deal with it in the first place. This depression does not belong in him." 

Elrond nodded sadly. "We should take him back to camp. Make him comfortable and hope he comes out of it on his own." Aragorn suddenly shook his head vehemently. 

"We should take him back to Imladris, father. His mind will be able to recover once he knows he is safe." 

"Perhaps you are right my son. Elladan!" He called, "Go ahead of us and tell the others to gather their belongings. We are going home." Elladan sprinted into the trees, pulling Elrohir behind him. 

Elrond slid an arm under Legolas' knees and the other behind his shoulders, gently lifting him from the ground. Aragorn walked beside him back to the camp, clutching the prince's hand and stroking his hair, trying in vain to wake him. 

As they reached the clearing, Thranduil hurried over. "What have you done to him, you filthy Human?" he snarled, gently caressing his son's cheek, "Why will he not wake up?" 

Aragorn stood his ground, "I would never do anything like what you did to him, you deceitful coward." His voice was low and carried an unmistakable warning, but the king did not back down. 

"He has forgiven me my crimes against him. He saved my life!" 

"Out of duty, not love." Aragorn snapped, "Not forgiveness. Even your soft-hearted prince would not forgive you this time." 

Aragorn tried to banish the image that kept breaking into his awareness of Legolas that morning, gripping his father's arm and talking quietly to him. 

"He _has _forgiven me!" the king cried, almost desperately now as he suddenly registered the Imladris warriors packing to depart and realised they would take his son from him before the broken bonds could ever begin to be re-forged. He had not the strength nor warriors left to fight them after the attack. 

"He told me! He defended me when the Dwarf wanted to avenge my wrongs! Ask the Dwarf!" 

Gimli looked up from his packing. "What are you talking about? I have not yet spoken to Legolas this day." Thranduil's blood froze in his veins. Aragorn smirked and turned away, heading to his own horse to pack the few belongings he had with him. Elrond would believe Gimli over the king.

Elrond, who had been standing, quietly hostile for that whole exchange, turned to him. "I hope you believe those words as much as you sound like you do. Maybe they will get you through those lonely days in Mirkwood without your prince by your side." 

He turned away and carefully passed Legolas up to Aragorn, who was already mounted, as were the rest of Elrond's warriors.

The Elven king was too shocked to speak as Elrond turned and mounted his own horse, turning towards Imladris. "You will pay the price for his years of torment." 

That broke the spell and the king lunged forward, all pride and dignity cast aside as he grabbed for his son's hand, trying to keep them from being torn apart. "No! Legolas, tell them! Wake up my son, please!"

Aragorn roughly shoved the wavering Elf with his leg, sending him to the ground. Thranduil hit the dirt, dazed, but cried out after them as they departed. "No! You cannot do this to me! You cannot take my son…" his voice dropped to a pleading whisper, "Please…Laegolas…Come back my son…"

-

-

Review replies::  
Cheysuli: Bumpy, yes, but at least they're there! Did this chapter answer your question! He's keeping him away alright! ;p I just like Gimli being protective, dunno why! Does it work?? *pout* no dance this time? I'll have to try harder!!

shirebound: You liked that? Aw! I thought it was nice too…Yeah it would be like WOW if he actually started being nice to Gimli, but hey, anything can happen right? And I promised you Thranduil would get better didn't I? ;) Hope you like the new him!

Lefty: Aw I'm sure your dancing's not _that_ bad!! You liked it? Yay!! =) I'm sorry you had to wait again!! I'll try to get this up a bit early for you…but I warn you I'm on another 13 hour shift tomorrow so it won't be as early then!! But it _will_ be up I wouldn't be that evil!!! ;)

Shandrial: It is? This was one of my favourites when I was writing it! Glad you liked! And ARGH!! You're teasing me again!! You know who I'm talking about!!! Any sign of your next chapter?? (HINT HINT!!!!!) I'm sorry, that was very…not nice of me!! My brain is fried! I can't even form a coherent sentence… That's a good point about the cliffhangers though! =)

basil: Um…not to be bad, but why are you still reading if you dislike it so much?

tamara: Oh good! He's really a good guy…;) Or at least with Aragorn and Gimli watching him he will be…I hope… *gasp* I left him alone with Legolas!! Better go check on them……*phew* he's being good! Indeed I'll keep updating as often as I can! I promise! Hope you're still enjoying!

jambaby1963: Oh indeed there is more! It's coming close to the end but it's not quite there yet! I've got half a sequel done but I dunno if I'll post it or not…He does have a lot of kissing up to do doesn't he? ;)

Legilmalith: Aw thank you *blush*! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!! I'll try and do it again if you want me to though!! How was this one? ;)

bant: You're very welcome! =) I am interested indeed. I'd ask what it's about, but that'd give it away!! You have 31 nicknames??!!! I thought I was bad with 5! Wow… 0_0

Eleclyn Starmaker: I made you cry?? I'm sorry!! They didn't sound very pleased did they… I think Gimli just got a bit of a shock really…you know how Dwarves get!! I'm so mean to Legolas aren't I? *reads back over chapter* I'll have to give him a break soon!! 

Eleclyn Starmaker AGAIN!!: I wrote that earlier before I read your reply to Basil and OMG I was crying!! Thank you _so _much for your support!! You're so sweet! :')

DXPrincess: I definitely prefer the good father/son interaction over the bad…I think Legolas got enough of that!! ;) I thought the Dwarvish thing was kinda interesting cos I always wondered if he bothered to learn it when he became friends with Gimli…Aw!! You're making me blush!! *blushes furiously* See? You're so nice to me!! =)

Su: **1&2:** You're very welcome! You were nice enough to take the time to review, so I'm more than happy to reply!! And yay! Your sanity's safe! =) **3: **I'll write a _bit _more if you want!! **4: **I was _tempted_ to end it there…but I couldn't!! End's not far off, but that wasn't it! ;) ,and **5: **Thank you!! You're too good!! *blush*


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

NOTE!!!:: For all of you who supported me [you know who you are and what I'm talking about ;)] I want to thank you all…you don't know how much it means to have you take the time to do that!! I _really_ appreciated it! I couldn't let it go without saying something! *sob* Thank you all!!! =)

ANOTHER NOTE!!!:: Sorry this is up a little late, but studying for a test…(anyone wanna know what a choledochoduodenostomy is?? Me neither…) ::Tithen Min::

-

****

CHAPTER 25

As the weary party of Elves neared Imladris, Legolas came out of his withdrawn state, blinking at the harsh light of the sun in his eyes. He felt strong arms around his waist and he realised he was on Aragorn's horse. He turned slightly, "Aragorn?" 

The Ranger nearly dropped the Elf at the sudden movement from the formerly still figure of his friend. "Legolas!" he cried happily, slowing his horse, "Are you well, my friend?" 

Legolas shrugged indifferently, "As can be expected. Where are we?" 

Elladan and Elrohir pulled their horses up on either side of Aragorn, "Worry not, little brother," Elrohir addressed Legolas, "we are nearly home." 

They started moving faster again, approaching the gates of Imladris.

It felt good to be home. Many Elves were waiting for them as the party entered the courtyard and a great cheer went up as the prince was sighted. Legolas felt a little overwhelmed. 

They dismounted and Legolas looked around. "Where is my father?" he asked quietly. 

Aragorn hesitated and Legolas grew instantly suspicious. He realised that he could not see any Mirkood Elves in their party. He turned outraged eyes on Aragorn and the twins, immediately figuring out what had transpired. 

He turned and gave a shrill whistle, calling Arod to him. Arod sped towards them and Legolas leaped onto his back without slowing the great warhorse and they sped off into the woods at a full gallop. 

"What is that crazy Elf doing?" Gimli demanded. 

Aragorn watched the prince leave. "He is going after his father."

* * * * * * * * * * 

  
Legolas did not look back as he stormed out of Imladris. He was fuming, he could not believe they had left his father behind after everything. He was very worried. The king had only a party of injured Elves for company and there were doubtless still Orcs roaming the woods looking for an easy meal.

A chill went down Legolas' spine and he leaned forward over Arod's neck. "Norolim, Arod!" he whispered urgently and Arod responded, surging forward. 

They flew through the trees in the direction of the camp where they had spent the last two nights. He knew his father was in trouble and before the camp was in sight, Legolas strung his bow, an arrow ready in his hand. 

Sounds of clashing metal were coming from the direction of the campsite. He muttered a string of Dwarvish curses as he got within sight of the camp. The Orcs were back. 

Swift as the wind, he notched his arrow and let it fly. It sank deep into the neck of an Orc who was attacking an injured warrior. He let several more arrows fly before riding through the camp and jumping from Arod's back, tackling two Orcs at once.

Legolas finally spotted his father and his stomach lurched. The king was hemmed in by two Orcs and he was obviously in no condition to fight them. Legolas stood once more and notched another arrow, sending it into the back of the Orc nearest his father. 

Thranduil looked up sharply, startled, as the Orc fell, immediately recognising the markings and fletchings of his son's arrows. 

As Legolas felled the other Orc, his father's eyes found his own and he smiled reassuringly before dropping his bow and unsheathing his knives, whirling to meet an Orc trying to sneak up behind him. Thranduil watched him fight, marvelling at the warrior his son had become.

As Legolas blocked a particularly strong strike of a scimitar on his twin blades, he winced as the welts on his back were strained and the king felt guilt wash over him. His son had saved his life, come back for him again and all Thranduil could think about was how much he had hurt Legolas. He closed his eyes in shame. 

He did not see the Orc that advanced on him.

Legolas spun around and paled, "Ada!" he cried, leaping forward and pushing his father down, barely missing the strike of the scimitar. It raked across his cheek and he turned and separated the Orc from it's head with it's own scimitar before the creature even knew it had been disarmed.

The remaining Orcs turned and scattered, fleeing into the trees. 

"That must have been their leader." Legolas mused, offering an arm to his father to help him up. 

Thranduil smiled despite the situation. "Or maybe they were just terrified of the Elf who could kill an enemy with it's own weapon." he paused, "Thank you, my son. You are truly worthy to be the Captain of my forces, and more than worthy of the title of Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen." he added proudly.

Legolas bowed his head and blushed fiercely. His father had never allowed him be called that before. 

"You did not have to come back for me, Legolas." 

The prince raised his head. "Yes I did." he smiled suddenly, "You have a promise to fulfil. And so do I." 

The king reached out and gently wiped the blood from the gash on Legolas' cheek. "Let us go and thank Lord Elrond for his hospitality. Then we shall see about these promises."

Legolas whistled for Arod, who promptly appeared from the trees. "Come, Ada. Get on Arod." 

Thranduil looked incredulous. "What? But he is your--" 

"_You_ are injured. _Get on_." Thranduil sighed. Why did Legolas have to take after him?

-

-

Review replies:: 

Cheysuli: WOW!! Now _that_ is a happy dance!! How's your head?? *gives Elrond with ice pack+ Legolas with sympathetic pout in case Elrond doesn't float your boat(?!)* Your song's cool too! Aw poor you! Hope Elrond and Legolas help you get up off the floor and read this chapter and hope you liked it cos I wasn't sure about it!! Like?? =)

MoroTheWolfGod: Hehehe! Didn't expect that, did ya? Or did you?? I never know with you!! Still enjoying? =)

Eleclyn Starmaker: Aw you're so cute! Thank you again, it cheered me up amazingly!! Are you sure it was ok? I wasn't sure if I was being a little over enthusiastic with the old reactions there!! (I'm so Irish… OMG!) Yeah I got them both and I know all about stupid computers believe me! I won't let others get me down cos I know I've got lots of wonderful others who like it just as it is!! THANK YOU!!!!!! =)

Lefty: Aw that's so nice 'no one can make you feel inferior without your consent'…so true! I'll remember that in future!! Thank you!! ;) Gimli was a bit on the harsh side wasn't he, but we know he was only trying to act in Legolas' best interests! Maybe it's from reading Cassia and Sio's Mellon Chronicles, but I just couldn't leave Elrond and the twins out! They rule!! My plot twists confuse me!! I think I'll have to retire early… Thanks again for the encouragement and hope you liked this one!! =)

Shandrial: Aw I know I said it before, but thank you!!! You're so good for sticking with me even if you didn't like the way I was treating Thranduil!! Thanks for sticking up for me!! Yeah I read the next chapter! Did you get my review? Twas brilliant!!! But once again a cliffhanger…what am I gonna do with you??!! But I love cliffies too so it's ok! Did you like this chapter a little better? You may be odd, but I am too, so you know it's not just you!! Yeah I like the way you're working Thranduil into your story! Treat him well cos he deserves it after all I put him through!! Glad you're still enjoying and once again THANK YOU!!! =)

DXPrincess: I rock the casba?? No one's ever said that to me before!! I didn't wanna make it irreversible cos that'd just be cruel!! He did get better a little quickly though…have to work on that!! Thank you for your support by the way! It's so nice to see how much you enjoy the story…I just hope your faith is well placed…*cringe* =)

Legolasluver: He _is_ a crazy Elf isn't he? But we love him!! Cool name by the way, I like your style!! I feel bad for him too, but I just can't stop writing!! Stupid fingers…Long ago learned to work on auto pilot when I'm half asleep and trying to write an essay on the finer points of infection control in the workplace… *sigh* Anyway that's enough of my life story!! On with the fic… ;)

bant: Aw stupid FF.net was it doing that to you as well?? I _hate_ it when it does that!! Ooh you've written your summery?? Tell me!! I'm dying to hear! That's a good idea the name generator thing. It'd be so much easier than trying to make up names that don't mean anything *looks pointedly back over story*! I'll have to try that for my next story! ;) Look forward to seeing your story, tell me when you get it up!!

Andraste Emeraldpetal: Aw you just can't help feeling sorry for them!! Am I hallucinating or am I on your fav authors?? If I'm not hallucinating from lack of sleep…THANK YOU!! *blush* =) Hope you liked this one…I thought a reunion would be nice!! ;)

jambaby1963: Well this chapter kinda turned that on it's head!! Are you confused cos I am!! He is kinda like an Energiser Bunny isn't he?! *I feel one of Cheysuli's plot bunnies coming* ;) Hope this post was up when you looked!! Enjoy?? Hope so!

tamara: I took ages trying to figure out what to do…but I hope this works!! They do want him to be happy, but since he couldn't speak for himself they thought they were acting in his best interests by keeping him away from his father…*sigh* Mortals… ;)

Randomramblings: Chem test eh? I know the feeling!! Have to learn medical terms and abbreviations and some of the words are so long…and they're the ones that _aren't_ abbreviated for some reason…!! Hope you're getting on okay!! Hope you enjoyed this one as well and don't study too hard!! ;)

Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah that's the one!! I love that phrase for some reason…really quirky or something!! ;) Hope you liked this one!!

Jessie-Greenleaf: I actually agree with your caffinated comments! He _was_ a bit of a weakling earlier, but I hope he's doing a little better now! Chapter 24 _was_ actually up, but stupid FF.net wouldn't let it work! Hope there were lots of chapters waiting for you! Is the story still going well? ;) I _think_ firstly is a word, but I'm not known for my vocabulary skills…let's just say it is and blame it on the Dwarf!! Glad you enjoyed it and hope you still are!!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

Hello!! Still studying so I'm late again!! SORRY!!!! This is the second last chapter, the end's probably a bit rushed, but enjoy anyway!! Let me know if anyone wants a sequel!! =) ::Tithen Min::

-

****

CHAPTER 26

The Mirkwood Elves did not stop to camp as night fell, under strict orders from the Crown Prince not to stop until they reached Imladris. There were still foul creatures roaming the woods. Several other Elves were riding together on what mounts had not bolted or been slaughtered during the attack.

Thranduil and Citahel rode together upon Arod, who was being led by Legolas and the king and his son were bickering constantly over who should be riding. Citahel only smiled. This was more like old times.

They were less than a league from Imladris when Legolas heard the sound of riders coming their way. He groaned inwardly. "Aragorn," he muttered to himself. 

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned. "Legolas, I can hear--" 

"I know, Ada." he replied, "More than likely it is just Aragorn, coming to yell at me for my foolishness and Gimli to back him up. Nevertheless, be on your guard."

As the riders came into view, Legolas sighed heavily. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir accompanied Aragorn and Gimli and none of them looked happy. Thranduil stiffened unconsciously as the Imladris riders drew closer and Legolas put a calming hand on his leg. 

Elrond glowered at Thranduil, but Legolas spoke up. "My Lord Elrond, we require only treatment for our wounded comrades. We will not trouble you over-long." Elrond's expression softened. 

"Of course, prince Legolas. Come with us." the Mirkwood party followed them, too tired to care where they were headed any more. 

Aragorn lagged back until Legolas caught up with him. "May I speak with you, Legolas?" Legolas looked up at him, 

"Speak freely, Aragorn. I would hear what you have to say." Aragorn knew what he was referring to and cringed inwardly. 

"Perhaps later. I will seek you out after you have been treated." he rode off and Legolas shook his head, laughing quietly. 

Citahel shifted from Arod's back to ride with Elrohir and Thranduil carefully lifted Legolas onto Arod to sit in front of him. The prince took the reins and relaxed, knowing Arod needed no guidance to carry them back to Imaldris. 

"This is a fine horse, Legolas." Thranduil murmured into his son's ear. 

"Aye. A lease from Marshal Èomer of the Riddermark, though a somewhat long term one." he smiled. Once a horse had had an Elven master, they did not go back to mortal men.

"You have many great allies, Legolas. Hold on to them. They obviously care deeply for you." Legolas smiled as at that moment they entered Imladris. They were all safe now. 

As they dismounted, the horses were led off to the stables and the Elves were taken to various healing rooms to be treated. 

Legolas lay back on a bed with his eyes closed. He had not realised until now just how tired he was. A wet cloth pressed to his cheek and he jumped, but kept his eyes closed, ready to strike. A strong hand on his chest was all that kept him from doing so. 

"You are an amazing creature, Legolas." 

"Aragorn." Legolas opened his eyes and watched his friend carefully, looking for signs that he was angry, but the Human looked almost sad. 

"Forgive me for what I did. I did not think." 

Legolas' hand shot out, gripping the man's wrist and stilling the motion of the cloth at his face. "You were only trying to protect me. I do not hold it against you." 

Aragorn smiled gratefully as a tear ran down his cheek. "I was so afraid you hated me, that you would take your warriors back to Mirkwood and I would never see you again." 

Legolas gently wiped the tear away. "And when has that ever stopped you?" Aragorn laughed and resumed cleaning the wound carefully. 

Legolas closed his eyes again, "I will be leaving with him, Aragorn." the cloth stopped abruptly. "Fear not. You will always be welcome in my home, Human. You will see me still." 

Aragorn sighed heavily. "I still do not like the idea of you going back there." Legolas sat up. 

"At the first sign of trouble, I will run, Estel. I just need to try. I would never forgive myself if I did not allow him a chance." 

Aragorn tugged at Legolas' tunic, to signal him to remove it and he spoke quietly as he cleaned the re-opened welts on Legolas' back. 

"So be it, my friend. But I will come back to check on you often. If there is so much as a scratch on you, I will drag you back here kicking and screaming and lock you up." the archer chuckled. "I know you will."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Hehehe! That'd be really amusing actually! Glad Legolas made you feel better! He's so cute!! There's only one problem with him…he stopped your happy dance!! But you _wanted_ to, so I'll forgive him!! ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: Hehehe! Whadda ya think? =) Sorry I'm late! Don't kill me!!!

DXPrincess: Thank you again! You're so supportive!! You always manage to pick me up when my self esteem's hitting rock bottom!! Whatever would I do without you?? ;) Did you like this one? I don't trust Thranduil either, but maybe he's turned over a new leaf… ya never know!!!

Shandrial: Aw thank you!! Hugging club is the best! *hugs!!* Aw you put it on fav stories??! Thank you!! *tears* Well…it was _kinda_ a cliffhanger…maybe not as bad as the others though!! Yeah writing action is really difficult! Grr…but it's fun beating those orcs' asses…not Grimnosh though, he's cool!! =)

bant: Wow…FF.net's gone crazy again…they posted yours 14 times!!!! It was really freaky! No problem, you supported my story and I'm really looking forward to yours!!

Legolasluver: I spelled Legolas wrong??!!!! ARGH!!! I am a terrible person! BAD AUTHOR!! *smack* Ow… he may indeed learn to appreciate Legolas, after all he deserves it! ;)

jambaby1963: Yeah that can be so frustrating!! Glad it finally worked for ya! There is more, but only one chapter after this!! *sob!* it feels really strange to be nearly finished!! ;) ARGH!!

Kit Cloudkicker: That's true, it is!! Legolas _is_ crazy, but that's what makes him so cool! ;) You like??

tamara: Nah I couldn't do that!! Nice to see Aragorn grovelling though isn't it?!! Sorry about the late update! My work's swamping me at the moment! Hope ya enjoyed this one! =)

Adren: I was not being rude, or ignoring the comments, I appreciate all the views that I get, but my problem was that the entire story was already written and frankly I'm too lazy to change 27 chapters halfway through…I appreciate your comments and pointers and, although I have already finished this story, I will take them on board for the next one. Oh BTW, "From Ancient Grudge" is a quote from Romeo and Juliet, that's why it's phrased that way. Thank you for taking the time!!

-

See all yous tomorrow for the last post!! ::Tithen Min::

-


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so NOT MINE!!!!!!!!

Title: From Ancient Grudge

Rating: PG-13

-

Last chapter, folks!! Hope you enjoy! ;)

-

****

CHAPTER 28

Legolas hesitated before raising his hand and knocking softly on the door he stood before. 

"Come in," a voice called from inside and he stepped slowly into the room, the light from the fire reflecting the unease in his eyes. 

"I hope I am not disturbing you, my Lord. I wished to speak with you." 

Elrond turned towards him. "You are not disturbing me at all, Legolas. Please, sit." 

Legolas did not feel like sitting, but did so anyway. "You have been so good to me, my Lord…but I have come to the decision to leave with my father on the morrow to return to Mirkwood."

Elrond shook his head regretfully, "My dear Legolas, you forget that I have heard this speech before. You need not say why. Just allow me to say that your home and family here in Imladris will always welcome you, should the need arise. I will send letters often, and if one of my messengers sees you are injured--" 

"You will send Aragorn to drag me back here kicking and screaming and lock me up? I too have heard this speech before, though not from you."

The Elf lord chuckled ruefully, "Come and visit us when you are able." 

Legolas smiled. "Of course, my Lord. This place is as much my home as Mirkwood is." he paused, "It is late. I will go and get some rest. Goodnight, Lord Elrond. And thank you." 

Elrond sadly watched the young prince leave and hoped this would not end badly.

Legolas stepped outside, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, gathering his strength for the next confrontation. Elladan and Elrohir. 

He knocked on the door before his nerves got the better of him. He heard a thump and several muffled curses from within. The twins were wrestling again. He was about to knock again when the door flew open, revealing a dishevelled Elrohir. 

"Legolas!" he exclaimed, grabbing the prince by the arm and hauling him inside. "What can we do for you, little one?" 

Legolas sighed, deciding on the direct approach. "I am going home, my friends." he stopped as they turned stunned eyes on him. "I leave at noon tomorrow." 

Elladan broke the silence, "To return with another arrow in you? Or worse?" he snapped. 

Legolas tensed, "Drop it, Elladan. It is in the past." 

Elrohir added his voice to the argument, "That is right. With many more such incidents awaiting you in the future, if you return there." 

"I have made my decision."

Elladan walked towards him, forcing him backwards towards the door, "Indeed you have and as usual, you have chosen poorly. But we have also come to a decision. Do not come back here, Legolas. If the only time we see you is when you are injured, then we do not wish to see you at all."

Legolas' eyes widened, "But--" 

"The consequences will be on your own head, for you walked back into his death grip--willingly--once again. If you will leave, then leave," he gestured towards the door, "I am done with you." 

Legolas found himself outside staring in disbelief at the closed door. He managed to get to his room and close the door before sinking down against the wall and burying his face in his hands. What had he done?

* * * * * * * * * *

The morning found the Mirkwood Elves packed and ready to move out. Elrond had provided them with mounts and supplies for the journey home. 

The Elf Lord was puzzled. Legolas remained firmly in the centre of the group and refused eye contact with himself and his sons. Something had happened and Elrond wanted to know what. Thranduil came striding out of the house and mounted the horse that stood patiently beside Legolas. 

"We must depart, my Lord." the King announced, "We thank you for all you have done." 

Elrond nodded graciously and watched as the first few Elves passed through the gates and left Imladris behind. He turned to his sons and frowned knowingly. "You said something to the prince, didn't you? You upset him." 

Elladan and Elrohir looked at him innocently, "What would make you think that, father?"

Elrond sighed heavily. "He was completely silent this morning and he would not even _look_ at us. Do not try to tell me you did not notice it!" 

The twins shifted uneasily. "Well…we noticed it…" 

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "What did you say to him?" 

"Nothing! We--" Elrond started towards them, scowling threateningly, "We told him not to come back." Elrohir confessed quietly. 

Elrond's eyes widened, "Why in Elbereth's name did you do that?"

The twins squirmed under his intense scrutiny. "Well we thought it might…keep him from leaving if he thought he would lose us." 

The Elf lord sighed. "Well it worked well, my sons," he looked out the gates after the retreating party of Elves, "I only hope he knows you well enough not to listen."

* * * * * * * * * * 

After many days of travel over the misty mountains, the Mirkwood Elves were in sight of their forest's borders once again. "Good to see the place has not burned down in my absence." Thranduil said absently. At Legolas' questioning look, the king laughed, "I left Anamaer in charge." 

Legolas laughed; his father's advisor was very absent minded. "I would be surprised if he noticed our absence at all." he muttered, earning an amused smile from his father. They passed under the trees and Legolas heard the trees whispering around him.

They passed through the woods without any attacks or interruptions, for which they were all very grateful. The gates loomed in front of them and Legolas looked on them with friendly eyes; they no longer looked forbidding to him. The gates opened and they rode into the sunlit courtyard.

Herani was gathering healing herbs from the palace garden when the small party rode through the gates and she stared in disbelief. Thranduil and Legolas rode side by side. Something had changed about her friend that she could not put her finger on, but when she looked to the king, her heart lightened. An expression was in his eyes as he looked upon the prince that she had not seen there in a long time. Love.

She dropped her herbs and ran forward as Legolas dismounted. He turned and she flung herself into his arms. "It is so good to see you, prince Legolas!" 

Legolas hugged her tightly before pulling back slightly. "What have I told you, healer?" 

She smiled at the familiar jest, "I am sorry, _Legolas_."

The prince turned to his father. "Ada, the trees…" 

"I hear them, ìon nìn. And I second the sentiment. Welcome home, Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas looked around at the Elves gathering to see the long-awaited return of their beloved prince, up at the trees still whispering their welcome, and finally back at his father, who looked almost as happy as he was. He sighed, content. This was where he belonged. 

The Crown Prince was home at last.

-_Fin_-

-

Well, there it is! The End!! If it seemed as rushed to you as it did to me, I apologise! I haven't got the whole of the sequel written yet, but as soon as I have it done I'll post it, I promise!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed for your support and encouragement! =) The sequel's well on it's way to being finished so I'll be back soon! Tenna' san', mellhyn nìn! [Until then, my friends!] ::Tithen Min::

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: He is far too forgiving…but hey, it made him happy right? ;) I'm beginning to think you want a sequel…*reads back over review*…maybe…Do you want a sequel?? Hehehe! It's in progress. I promise I won't make you wait too long!! Thanks for being with me from the beginning and I hope you enjoyed it to the end!! =)

MoroTheWolfGod: Sorry!!! Things got on top of me!! Long hard day and low self esteem…But I'm better now!! ;) Hahaha! You want the sequel?? In progress I swear!! Thank you so much for sticking with me!! I'll be back soon! =)

Lefty: That's okay! Poor you, you sound snowed under! I know the feeling, I've got exams coming up soon… I'm sorry this was the last one and it was probably a bit rushed, but I'm working on a sequel at the moment, so there'll be more before too long! Thank you for your continued faith in me although I don't know how I deserve it!! Hope you enjoyed the last one too! =)

Shandrial: Aw your hugs always cheer me up!! My action was beautiful?? We must be writing/reading different stories!! Ooh leave him alive! I like him!! He's smarter than your average orc… Don't kill them all!! Then the story would be nothing but a blank page for your next chapter!! ;) Hope you like how it ended!! I'm working on the sequel and I'll have it up as soon as I can I promise!! Thanks for sticking with me through it all! Love ya!! =)

DXPrincess: Thank you so much for all your support and encouragement! I don't know where I would've been without you!! I don't have a choice?? *gulp* No I'm kidding!! It's half written and as soon as I write my way out of this corner, I'll post it!! I promise I'll keep writing and posting for you and thank you so much for staying with me from day one all the way through till today and I hope you like this one too although it was a bit of a rush job!! Love ya!! =)

tamara: Aw I'm glad you liked it!! Don't cry! I couldn't leave them fighting now could I? I'd be a wanted fanfic criminal if I did that!! Thanks for all your reviews and nice compliments and hope you enjoyed it!! =)

Su: Aw thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! I have some other things written and some still in progress, so I might post something else soon! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed it all!! =)

Karri: Aw thank you so much for sticking with it even though you didn't like the plot! And you took so much time to write the review! Thank you again!!! You really cheered me up and restored my self confidence! And thanks for wishing me luck! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Slightly, maybe! But I am too, so I don't mind!! ;) Yeah I hope not either! Imagine how Legolas would react!! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you liked the last chapter too! =)

jambaby1963: I have a few stories I'm thinking of posting soon alright and a sequel in progress, although I've written myself into a corner for like the third time!!! ARGH!! Thanks for fav authors by the way!! You're so nice! Thanks for all your reviews and faith!! =)

bant: Yeah they liked this review too! They posted it twice!! That's a cool title for a story, I like it!! ;) You demand a sequel?? In progress!! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and hope you liked this chapter too!! =)

A huge thanks again to KayteUnfading for editing! Couldn't have done it without you!!

-

If I missed anyone in review replies, tell me!! I'll set it right! Thank you everyone!!!! 

Love you all!! ::Tithen Min::

-


End file.
